Bulma's Shining Blue Knight
by Moko-Moko Monster
Summary: What if Bulma got her wish of finding the perfect boyfriend? And what if what she he wasn't what she expected. A V&B get together. I changed the rating to teen for language mostly. nothing too bad. please r&r! I'M FINISHED! IT'S DONE!
1. Chapter 1

What if Bulma actually got her wish of finding 'the perfect boyfriend' and it doesn't turn out to be who she would expect. I really hope everyone will like this, and even if you don't really like Dragon Ball you should read it anyway because it's really good I promise! Or at least I hope it is good please tell me if it's not! If you don't like dragon ball and you have no idea about the plot then the only thing you need to know is that Vegeta and Goku are both Aliens from another planet, The dragon balls can grant one wish if brought together and this is kind of based in the future so there's a lot of weird gadgets. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball does not in any way shape or form belong to me so don't sue please!

Chapter 1 The Perfect Man

Bulma gasped as she saw the dragon rise from the dragon balls, shrouded in a yellow light that was the only illumination in the dark starless sky. She saw Oolong rushing over to the Dragon; desperate to make some perverted wish before the little blue 'Lord' Pilaf who had kidnapped them could wish for world domination. She felt her heart sink; now she would never get her wish. She glanced over at Yamucha, handsome and strong but…. Lacking. He was okay but calling him the perfect man would be a stretch. She wanted someone strong, both physically and mentally; she hated how easy it was to wrap him around her finger. She wanted a man with more fight in him, and now that she was trapped behind this God forsaken wall she would never get her wish.

Then something occurred to her, she remembered a day when she had found a spider in her room and screamed at the top of her lungs, yelling for it to get back and throwing various objects at it. Her father had run into the room in a panic and asked her what the hell was going on; when she pointed to the spider he let out a disappointed groan and squashed it for her. "Damn it Bulma! I had just finished installing a sound proof barrier in my lab but your scream went right through it as if it wasn't even there! Now I have to start over!"

She had looked at him incredulously; his lab was all the way on the other side of the property.

Bulma grinned at the memory, perhaps her shrill voice could come in handy now, after all there was a small hole in the wall and the dragon wasn't nearly as far away as her father's lab was so maybe she could have her wish after all.

Bulma's eyes glinted with glee as she took a deep breath, Goku saw her and was about to ask her what she was doing, but before the question could escape his lips she had let out a huge yell that practically broke the sound barrier. Goku covered his ears in pain, who knew that she could be so loud!

"I want the perfect boyfriend…" she paused for a moment, suddenly realizing that what others might consider the perfect boyfriend may not be the same for her. She continued with a decisive, "I mean the perfect boyfriend for me!" the dragon heard her request and turned to where her voice had come from. "I cannot make him your 'boyfriend' I cannot control the human heart but I can bring him to you." She nodded excitedly, not bothered one bit by this piece of news. After all what man could resist her charms?

"Then you're wish shall be granted." The dragon said in a solemn monotone as the sky began to shine with stars again and the beautiful ivory of the full moon came into view. Goku looked up at it, transfixed, as Lord Pilaf screamed a wide variety of obscenities in numerous languages. Bulma giggled as she watched the small blue skinned man stamp his feet and scream in anger. He was having quite a tantrum.

She heard a low growling coming from behind her and she turned around to look at Goku, he was shaking violently like an alarm clock and Bulma could swear she heard a ticking noise coming from his chest, as if there was a bomb about to be set off. Suddenly the ticking stopped and with a gigantic roar Goku transformed into a gigantic ape that would put King Kong to shame.

Bulma screamed as his enormous paw swatted at the previously unbreakable wall, smashing it as if it were made of dirt instead of granite and steel. Yamcha ran over to Bulma and tried to shield her from the falling debris with his body. Even in such a dangerous situation she couldn't help but notice how warm his body felt against hers and she blushed, he blushed too and looked away shyly, obviously remembering that he was afraid of girls.

There was another great crash as the giant ape that used to be Goku broke down another part of the castle and Bulma let out another shrill scream, closing her eyes and silently wishing it would all just go away. And then it was silent, she clenched her eyes tighter waiting for the next crash to come, but it didn't. And she couldn't feel Yamcha's body against her's anymore; she opened her eyes and saw that goku had shrunk back to normal and he was completely naked. She slowly tiptoed over to his sleeping form and nudged him with her foot, he let out a giant snore and rolled onto his back. Bulma let out a huge sigh of relief, he was harmless again. Upon closer inspection she realized that his tail was gone and concluded that its absence must be the reason he had stopped.

"Are you okay Bulma?" Yamcha asked with a hint of concern in his voice. Bulma smiled at him kindly, he was such a sweet guy really, "Yeah, thanks to you. Thank you for protecting me earlier," he blushed and looked down. He really was too sweet. Suddenly Bulma looked around, "Hey where is my perfect boyfriend?" Oolong came out of the rubble rubbing his rump with a scowl on his face. "Ow, that freakin hurt!" He groaned, "Hey Bulma maybe he's not here because there is no man who could put up with your bullshit for longer than a few hours!" Bulma glared at him, picking up the largest rock she could find and throwing it at him, it smacked him right between the eyes and he fell over, completely knocked out.

Yamcha stared at her in shock, she was seriously dangerous. "W-w-well you're aim seems to have gotten better," He managed to stutter out and Bulma rolled her eyes. "He's not dead; he'll wake up in an hour or so." She sighed and grabbed Goku's and Oolong's feet, dragging them over to her hover car. She made sure that Oolong was dragged through mud first and laughed evilly; Yamcha stared at her even more scared than before. She is the scariest person I ever met in my entire life, he thought, and I'm a desert bandit!

Bulma looked at Oolong, satisfied with her deed, he had just bought those clothes and he would be really pissed when he woke up to find them ruined, he had said something about how they were meant to help him pick up chicks or something. She smirked, remembering what he had said. Well that's what you get; of course there is a man out there! I mean I wished for it right? It has to come true! The words were starting to waver in their strength though, what if there really wasn't a prince out there waiting for her?

"SHIIIITT!" he screamed as he fell out of the sky like a comet, crashing through the trees and sending birds squawking out into the air. He landed on the ground with a loud thump and he groaned. "Ugh, what the hell?" he stood up and brushed himself off, pulling twigs and various debris out of his flame like head of black hair. "Where am I? A minute ago I was in my room on Freiza's ship and then…." Vegeta scowled up at the sky, he was glad to be able to escape that hell but he didn't exactly appreciate falling out of the sky. He could've kicked himself for not just flying but he was too startled to do anything.

He smirked, well since I escaped that lizard Freiza maybe I could train here and go back and beat him. His smirk grew into a grin at the thought, with a little time he could definitely beat him! He heard some bushes rustle behind him and he turned around quickly. "Show yourself and I might not kill you," he said in a deep demanding voice.

Bulma slowly stepped out of the bush with Yamcha close behind. Her eyes were wide with fear as she stared at the intimidating man with the massive muscles and strange clothes. She raised her arms above her head and smiled weakly, "Umm… We come in peace?" She said sheepishly. Vegeta scowled, weaklings, he had no interest in them.

He put his hands down and started to walk away but then realized that he had no idea where he was, and turned to look at them again. Considering the way the man was hiding behind the woman he assumed she must be the leader so he addressed his question to her. "Woman!" he barked and she jumped a little, causing Vegeta to snicker. Bulma, forgetting her fear for the moment, glared at him haughtily and replied, "My name is not 'woman' it's Bulma," he ignored her. "Woman, what planet is this?" She looked at him in shock; no man had ever disregarded her like that before.

"I'm not telling you anything until you ask me nicely," she said crossing her arms over her chest. Yamcha looked from the strange man to Bulma, his eyes wide with fear. "Bulma!" he whispered, "Just tell him! He looks like he wants to kill us right about now, do you want to die?" Bulma rolled her eyes. "He won't kill us; if he killed us who would he ask for directions? It's not like there are a lot of people here, this is a forest for god's sake!" Vegeta, with his superior saiyan hearing, heard every word that passed between them. He was both surprised and irritated by the girl's spunk and slightly pissed off at the man's cowardice.

"Fine, if you won't tell him then I will," Yamcha whispered to bulma stepping forward fearfully. "Umm, sir, this is-" Vegeta stopped him. "I want the girl to tell me," he looked at Bulma and gave her an angry glare that matched her own. Finally after several minutes of angry silence the Prince, who had never been very patient in the first place, growled and said, " Fine, I don't care I'll find my own way, I don't need a stupid woman like you anyway." She could tell that the speech was meant more for himself than her but she heard it anyway and resisted the urge to giggle. Stubborn jerk isn't he? She thought with a touch of interest, he was arrogant but he was good looking and as she watched his retreating back she decided that she wanted to talk to him a little more.

"You know if you just say please I'll even give you a ride to town!" Bulma yelled at his retreating back, Yamcha's eyes widened and he shook his head vehemently. "No Bulma! No!" he mouthed waving his arms frantically. She ignored him and grinned when she saw the man stop and turn around. He looked at her, his scowl turning into a downright murderous stare, Yamcha yelped in fear and Bulma resisted the urge t due that same but her pride stopped her.

"Please," He said finally but in such a low voice that she almost didn't hear it. She grinned wider and leaned forward mockingly, "What was that?" she asked innocently and he growled, "You heard me woman!" She sighed; obviously teasing wasn't going to work on him. "Fine, my hover car's over there, but first what is your name? I can't keep saying 'you there'," he crossed his arms over his chest and lifted his chin in a sort of royal nod. "I am Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans, my father ruled the planet Vegetsei."

Bulma and Yamcha stared at the Prince, mouths wide open and gaping. For the first time Bulma noticed the tail that was wrapped around his waist. Just like Goku, she thought in total shock, so Goku is some kind of alien? And this guy is the PRINCE of those aliens? This is….. Bizarre. Is this what they call irony? Such a complicated feeling, she thought. Then all of a sudden she broke into hysterical laughter, it was so bitter to her but she couldn't stop and she just let it take over. Yamcha turned to look at her, trying to warn her to stop but her eyes were closed and she was laughing too hard to notice. She felt a hand grip her around the throat and lift her up in the air, she immediately stopped laughing, fear crawling up her spine. "You dare to mock me woman! How dare you laugh at me! Prince Vegeta! I should just kill you now!" He growled, because he held her neck she was forced to look into his eyes, so cold and hard. She closed her eyes so she wouldn't have to look at them, "I-I wasn't laughing at you I swear, I was laughing….laughing at something else." she whispered, tears streaming from her eyes, but to her surprise she wasn't crying out of fear. She was crying because of the same reason that she had been laughing a moment before.

Vegeta loosened his grip on her neck slightly although not letting go completely, he was confused because he no longer smelled fear on her. At first glance he had assumed that she had been crying because of her fear of him but the smell did not lie, she was sad. Incredibly, heartbreakingly sad, he almost felt pity for her but shook it off. Don't get soft Vegeta, emotions are for the weak. "So what were you laughing about?" he asked gruffly, his angry scowl still in place but he wasn't really angry anymore, just curious. Her tears had dried and she had recovered enough to glare at him, "It would be nice if you put me down first," she tried to scream at him but since he was choking her it only came out as a whisper. He dropped her like a toy he had gotten tired of and stepped back, waiting impatiently for her to continue.

"Well, tell me woman, I haven't got all day," He said irritably when she didn't immediately respond; she looked down and blushed slightly. "I-I can't tell you," he rolled his eyes and grunted in displeasure, "And why the hell not?" She blushed more deeply now, "It's too embarrassing,"

"Don't make me kill you woman, just answer the question," Yamcha nodded rapidly giving her a thumbs up sign. Kami, he is such a wimp, Bulma thought and sighed looking up at Vegeta pouting slightly. "You'd laugh at me," Vegeta rolled his eyes again as his face twisted into what could only be called total and utter unbelieving annoyance. "I won't laugh! So for Kami sakes spit it out woman!" He yelled making both her and Yamcha flinch.

"Fine, I'll tell you," She took a deep breath and started. "Ever since I was a little girl I've dreamed of finding the perfect man, a 'Prince'," Vegeta smirked, he could sort of see where this was going but he let her continue, "Then today I made a wish on the dragon balls to find him, my 'Prince' and then I stumble into you a loud annoying arrogant jerk that also happens to be a prince that was why I was laughing." Vegeta scowled, frankly he couldn't see how that was any different from her laughing directly at him but he let it slide, something else she had said caught his attention. "What are these 'dragon balls'?" He asked, the scowl finally softening slightly, although only a little.

"Not telling!" She said sticking her tongue out like a five year old and crossing her arms. "Is everything a battle with you woman!"

"Well E-X-C-U-S-E me for breathing! I'm not telling you anything!" She huffed turning to face the other direction, she was already embarrassed enough after he forced her to tell him one of her deepest secrets and she'd be damned if she gave him anything else! Also she felt kind of guilty, she hadn't exactly lied to him, that WAS the reason why she was laughing, but it wasn't the reason the laughter tasted so bitter. The reason for THAT was because she was beginning to think that even the great dragon who could grant any wish, could not find a man for her. In fact since nothing happened when she had made the wish she was starting to think that YAMCHA was the man she wished for and nothing happened simply because he was already there. Being with Yamcha wouldn't be so bad, she thought quietly to herself, he was a little bit of a wimp but she could fix that. He's certainly handsome enough; she still remembered how warm his body had felt against hers. She sighed, no, being with Yamcha wouldn't be bad at all, she supposed.

She turned around to see what Vegeta was doing and she saw that Yamcha was answering all his questions. "Yamcha!" she screamed and he jumped and smiled apologetically. "Sorry Bulma, but he scares me more than you do," Wimp, Vegeta and Bulma thought simultaneously although they didn't know it. "Dragon balls huh? This could be quite interesting, too bad I have to wait a year in order to make my wish…" he murmured thoughtfully as Bulma silently glared at Yamcha. "Woman!" Suddenly yelled and Bulma jumped. He was so rude! "What Monkey King," She said sarcastically, and he growled at her. "Shut up! Who said you could speak? I was simply informing you that I will require lodgings and so will accompany you." She was about to scream at him but he stopped her. "I don't particularly want to kill you but I will if you keep it up woman. I already got my directions so I no longer have any use for you." She looked at him, mouth gaping, she could tell he was serious by the look in his eyes. The coldness was back. She shivered and nodded, waving for him to follow them back to the air car.

They sat in silence for a long time, the chilly air whipping Bulma and Yamcha's hair viciously, but the Prince's hair didn't move an inch. "Do all people on your planet have hair like that?" Bulma asked irritably after her hair had blown into her mouth and she found herself unable to remove it. He scowled at her but she ignored the look, he always looked like that so it was beginning to lose its affect.

"Yes all Saiyans have hair that is straight and stiff, it can even be used as a weapon if nothing else is available." He answered, not looking at her. Bulma rolled her eyes, he was so uptight, it was like talking to an angry brick wall.

After several more attempts to make conversation with said wall, all unsuccessfully I might add, Bulma finally gave up and decided to just drive silently the rest of the way. It would be a very long trip.

It took a long time, several days in fact, but eventually they reached Capsule Corps, the place where Bulma had been born and raised. Goku and Oolong had long since left, she had invited them to stay with her but they had declined. She looked at the two men standing beside her, I guess I'm stuck with them, she thought although not unhappily.

Vegeta looked at the giant dome building that Bulma called home and nodded slightly. It would do, for now anyway. The woman had told him that her father was a very rich scientist on this planet so the first thing on his list was to order him to make some kind of training device, even with all his pride Vegeta knew that there was no way he would be able to get strong enough to beat Freiza if he didn't get a little bit of help.

"Tell me where your father is woman!" Vegeta snapped and Bulma rolled her eyes, she had become used to his random angry outbursts and they didn't bother her much anymore. "Go find him yourself! If you walk around enough I'm sure you'll stumble upon him."

Vegeta shook with anger, "How dare you speak to me like that woman! Do you know who I am? I could kill you with one finger you…" she was already walking away before he could even say the first word. He was just talking to himself, it was an experience unfamiliar to him and he didn't like it.

"You'll pay for that later woman, mark my words!" But once again, he was just talking to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 LIVING TOGETHER

Living with Bulma, Vegeta soon learned, was like living with a ticking time bomb. If you looked at her the wrong way, if you were around her a little too often, or if you did something that might possibly sort of seem like you were insulting her then you were the perfect prey for her violent tantrums. She did it to Yamcha too, but whenever she yelled at him he would either back off or try to calm her down.

"Come on now Bulma, I'm not cheating on you. It's all just a big misunderstanding!" Yamcha said, panicking slightly. They had started going out not long after they came back, he had already moved into the room next to her and they spent most of their time going out on dates, much to Vegeta's chagrin. He had never seen a more mismatched couple in his life; he derived much enjoyment from watching their almost constant fights.

'Stupid woman, why do you choose to be the mate of a lowly worm like him? You may have no redeeming qualities about you except your looks but that is more than I can say for him.' Vegeta thought, turning away from the couple to go train in the gravity chamber.

The woman's father had turned out to be quite useful; he seemed to actually posses a brain. Unlike his daughter, who seemed to Vegeta just an angry, stupid and ungrateful wench. Vegeta hadn't yet discovered that it was Bulma who made most of the inventions and that her father was actually only half as smart as Bulma was. He was under the impression that Bulma was just mooching off her rich father.

The gravity chamber was very simple, and the gravity level never got very high. The highest setting was a hundred times earth's normal gravity, and that was still only the same gravity as it was back on Vegitsei. Vegeta was starting ot get very irritated training with it, it was too easy, he would never improve this way.

After a couple hours of mediocre training Vegeta finally stepped out of the gravity chamber, barely even sweating. This had to be fixed; he could not stand for this. "Woman!" Vegeta growled as he opened the door to the living room. Bulma looked up irritably from the fashion magazine she was reading. "What you're ever-so-mighty-highness?" she said sarcastically.

"Where's your father! He was not where he was supposed to be," Bulma rolled her eyes. She translated that sentence as, 'where's your dad I need him to do some crazy impossible thing in an extremely small amount of time but he wasn't in his lab like he's supposed to be.' Her father had been so exhausted the last time she saw him that he could barely walk up the stairs to his room.

"My father is so worn out from your unreasonable demands that he's practically comatose up in his room for your information!" Bulma answered angrily, throwing down her magazine and standing up and glaring at him.

Vegeta ignored her and began walking up the stairs to her father's room; he didn't care if he was almost dead he was going to do his job if he had to drag him out of bed and down the stairs. Bulma was shocked, that jerk! How selfish can you get?

"Wait!" Bulma yelled grabbing the back of his blue suit. He turned around angrily and pushed her down, Bulma fell to the floor with a thump. "Don't you dare touch me woman!" he screamed at the small figure lying on the floor. She wasn't hurt, but she was scared, until then she hadn't realized how strong he was. He was stronger than anyone she had ever met!

"I-I'll d-do i-it," Bulma managed to stutter out, she hated herself for being so scared but she couldn't help it. He smirked at her, his eyes cold and hard. "What can you do? You stupid woman, I doubt you're math skills are up for it. All you know how to do is complain and seduce stupid earthling men." That did it. Bulma wasn't scared anymore, now she was just angry.

She stood up quickly, her face flushed with anger. "How dare you! Don't assume things about me when you don't even know me!" Vegeta smirked condescendingly, "well it's true isn't it? You are just a worthless little brat, mooching of your father."

Without thinking Bulma picked up her magazine and threw it at him, he dodged it easily, chuckling to himself. "Fine! I'll prove it to you! I'll fix whatever it is you need fixed, meet me in the lab in ten minutes, I'm going to go change."

Vegeta shrugged, she'll just make a fool of herself anyway. This could be amusing; he smirked and made his way over to the lab, choosing to walk instead of fly to kill some time.

Ten minutes later Vegeta heard the door slam open and he turned around to look at who entered. Vegeta snorted, there in the doorway stood Bulma. She was dressed in greasy overalls, ugly yellow gloves, some goggles the same color rested on top of her head on top of a green bandana. The bottoms of her overalls were tucked into her heavy duty black boots. Frankly, she looked ridiculous.

"Don't look at me like that!" Bulma snapped when she saw him looking her up and down. "Okay what do you need done?" She asked irritably, she felt like she was losing somehow and she didn't like it.

"Fine woman I'll play along, the gravity chamber doesn't have a high enough setting. I need stronger gravity." Bulma sighed and snapped on her goggles. After looking at the machinery for a minute or two she had about a hundred ways that it could be made better. Bulma stood up and wiped her forehead. "Okay Vegeta, come back in two hours and I'll have it ready for you." She said sounding neutral and business like, Vegeta was surprised. She actually seemed to kind of know what she was doing, but he still didn't believe that she could really do any better than her father.

"Fine," Vegeta said, leaving the lab and going outside to practice his hand to hand combat skills.

Bulma spent an hour working on the gravity chamber without stopping, the sweat dripped into her eyes and the grease was smeared across her face, but she loved every moment of it. She felt truly alive when she was working under the gears and wires and levers, she felt like she knew what she was doing and how she was going to do it. She felt in complete control, a feeling she had failed to truly recreate in real life. No matter how hard you try to control, to restrain, to bend to your will, everything moves in different directions like water slipping from your fingers.

Even Yamcha was out of her control, she couldn't make him stronger, or braver, or smarter, or fun to talk to. Suddenly Vegeta's face popped into her head. Vegeta, She grinned, he was a stubborn guy, talking with him was a constant fight for power, just like her fight with numbers. If you made one miscalculation it was all lost and you had to start over, but if you did everything right you held the power, the control. But Vegeta was different than machinery in one way, he was constantly trying to gain power over her as well, it was a never ending game and Bulma had to admit it was the most fun she had ever had outside the lab.

Suddenly she stopped. She was done; it had only taken her an hour and forty minutes to perfect the machine. She stood up and wiped her forehead, she inspected her work happily. "I'm a genius!" she said happily and did a little dance.

"What are you doing you stupid woman?" Vegeta asked from behind her, Bulma stopped dancing and turned around. Vegeta was leaning on the doorway smirking at her, and Bulma blushed and looked down for a moment. Vegeta assumed she was blushing because he had caught her doing a stupid dance, but that wasn't why. Because when Bulma had seen him standing in the doorway, looking cocky and strong, she had thought for just a moment that he looked like a prince, a real prince, not just one in name, and that disturbed her.

She quickly regained her composure and looked at him. "I'm finished," she said smiling happily, whipping off her bandana and walking out of the lab dancing slightly to the tune of, "I'm a genius! I'm a genius!" Vegeta snorted and stepped inside the gravity chamber.

Now the highest setting was two thousand times earth's gravity. Vegeta flipped the switch and almost fell to his knees; he stopped himself by grabbing onto the control panel. "Ugh," he grunted as he tried to pull himself up enough to turn off the gravity. Somehow he managed and he collapsed to the ground breathing hard. His eyes narrowed slightly, then he grinned and stood up. "I guess the woman's not so stupid after all," he said wryly, switching the gravity to the reasonable gravity of five hundred times earth's gravity and training that way. He would surpass even two thousand times earth's gravity even if it killed him, but even he knew he had to work up to it.

He smiled as sweat began to soak his body for the first time in months. Yes, this would work just fine.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Closer Please

It had almost been a year since Vegeta came to live at Capsule Corps, only three months until he could get the dragon balls and make his wish. Then he would destroy this planet and leave, that had always been his objective, it had never occurred to him to just leave. That was just not how things were done, all his life he had pillaged and destroyed why would this planet be any different?

I'm the Super Saiyan, I must be, and as soon as I retrieved those Dragon Balls I can finally wish for immortality. Then I'll have all the time in the world to discover my true potential. Vegeta smiled and did a series of kicks and punches around the gravity chamber. He was finally able to get the gravity level up to one thousand five hundred times earth's gravity, just a little more.

"Hey Vegeta!" Bulma's face appeared on the hologram projector that she had installed in the gravity chamber without his knowing. Actually he hadn't even realized it was in there until just that moment, "What in Kami's name are you doing woman! How dare you disturb me while I'm in training!" Vegeta yelled his face turning red with anger. Bulma rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Anyway have you seen my red dress?" She asked.

"Why would I know where your ugly human dress is? Stupid woman," He sneered, as he desperately tried to find the power button to the hologram projector. It wasn't going so well.

"Where is that switch woman?!" Vegeta finally asked, and Bulma stuck out her tongue at him. "Why would I tell you? Besides I'm just asking if you saw a red….." Bulma's face temporarily disappeared and then came back a moment later.

"Oh, I found it! You know it was in the weirdest place-"

"I don't care! Just shut up and leave!" Vegeta cut her off and shot a ki blast at her image, but it didn't just break the hologram it also burned a hole through the side of the gravity chamber. Not only that but it must have hit some important wire because then the whole gravity chamber exploded. "SHIIIIT!" Vegeta screamed as he ducked out of the way of the falling debris.

Somehow he managed to come out of it mostly unscathed, only one scratch across his forehead, which was bleeding a lot. Vegeta sighed and slipped off his glove, holding it to his head to stop the bleeding, it should heal almost completely in about an hour he calculated.

He heard some yelling from behind him and turned around to see Bulma running towards him. She was wearing pink hair curlers, a pink robe, one stocking incased in a single shoe and the make-up she had so carefully applied only minutes before was now smeared all over her face. Vegeta snorted, this is even more disastrous than her mechanic outfit.

"What the hell did you do Vegeta! You completely obliterated my gravity chamber!" Her face was bright red with rage, "Do you realize…." She trailed off when she saw the blood soaked glove he was holding to his forehead.

"Are you hurt or something?" She asked, the traces of anger fading slightly.

"What concern is it to you woman? Leave me be, if you had just done that in the first place none of this would have happened." He snarled.

For once Vegeta's taunts didn't make her angry, okay it did a little but she had gotten used to his snide comments. I think I understand him a little, Bulma thought. "Yeah whatever, everything's my fault you did nothing wrong blah, blah, blah, just let me see that wound." She said, grabbing his hand and pulling it away from his forehead.

He could have easily broken from her grasp if he wanted to, and usually he would have, but somehow he sensed that the right thing to do would be to just shut up and take it. So he did.

It was a nasty cut, Bulma thought, more surprised and worried than she would let on. It was almost an inch wide and looked pretty deep, he would definitely need stitches. How does that not hurt? She wondered, looking at Vegeta with new respect, he didn't seem like he noticed it at all.

Without thinking she reached up her hand and lightly touched the outside of the wound. Vegeta opened his mouth and was about to slap her hand away but she spoke before he could utter a word. "Does it hurt?" She whispered, looking him in the eyes. Vegeta felt his heart stutter and averted his eyes, "Stupid woman, Saiyans can withstand far more than this small scratch." He said, but he still couldn't look at her. Bulma smiled a little, "Uh huh. But I didn't ask whether you could withstand it, I asked whether or not it hurt."

Vegeta looked at her quickly, and then he froze. She was smiling at him gently, maybe laughing a little, and despite her crazy hair curlers and smeared make-up she looked beautiful. Vegeta's head went fuzzy and he blinked, the wound must be deeper than I thought, he told himself quickly. Bulma suddenly realized what she was doing and blushed, taking her hand off his forehead. She looked away for a moment then sighed. the spell was broken and they were back to normal.

"What the hell am I going to do?" Bulma asked nobody in particular, throwing her hands up in exasperation. "Now I have to build it all over again from scratch! Do you realize how long that takes?" She asked rhetorically to Vegeta.

"Why should I care how long it takes you to fix it wench? That's your problem not mine," He said, walking away his back to her. "Ughhhh!" Bulma screamed picking up her shoe and throwing it at his retreating back; he dodged it of course and just kept walking.

He could hear Bulma screaming in anger and he chuckled, what a stupid woman, he thought. But he was smiling.

"Sorry Yamcha I can't go out with you tonight," Bulma said to Ymacha who was, as he put it, dressed to impress outside her door. "What! Why not? We've been planning this since forever ago! You can't just bail out on me!" Yamacha said and Bulma sighed.

"I'm really sorry but I have to fix the gravity chamber, Vegeta blew it up earlier today you know." Yamcha nodded, he had heard the explosion earlier that day but he didn't know it was because that guy, as Yamcha referred to him in his mind, blew up the gravity chamber.

"But come on Bulma, you can fix it later, just go out with me now and you can fix it later. Please?" Yamcha pleaded. Bulma was getting irritated now, when she said no she meant no. "No! Stop bugging me okay? It's just not going to happen." Bulma closed the door on him and that was that.

Bulma sighed softly as she washed of all her make-up and changed into her mechanic outfit. She really had been looking forward to going out with Yamcha but she couldn't just shirk her responsibilities, she didn't want to put all the worry and work on her father either, he was still bedridden although he much better than he had been before. There was no way he would get any better if he had to work on the gravity chamber.

Vegeta, who had fallen asleep on his bed soon after the explosion, suddenly woke up and stood. Stepping in front of the mirror and inspecting his wound, good, he thought. It was completely healed, not even a scar was left, only dried blood.

He glanced at the clock on his wall, five a.m.; well he might as well go out and train. He slipped on a clean suit and gloves and went outside to practice his hand to hand combat skills like he always did.

But halfway across the huge lawn he saw that the light was on in the lab and his curiosity got the better of him. He stepped into the room and said, "What are you doing…." He trailed off. Bulma was sleeping at her desk, the blueprints were sitting on the desk next to her head. Vegeta quietly crept over and picked it up. It was a new version of the gravity chamber, this one looked almost nothing like the old one, and it had a much higher setting and seemed sleeker in design.

This doesn't seem so difficult; Vegeta thought as he carefully studied it, I could build this in no time at all. It had all the measurements and materials listed and even careful instructions on how everything should be connected. He looked down at Bulma for a moment; he briefly wondered how long she had spent working on it, but quickly brushed it off.

I'll just do it, Vegeta thought, since this woman was obviously too incompetent to finish the job herself. Vegeta carefully picked up a ten ton pieced of metal as though it were as light as a pillow and got to work.

Ten hours later Bulma woke from the deepest sleep she had probably ever had in her entire life. She yawned and stretch, oh no, she groaned as she realized that she fell asleep before she could start working on the actual gravity chamber. I guess I can't go out with Yamcha tonight either, she sighed and looked around for her blueprints.

That's when she saw it. Standing right in front of her was the gravity chamber, exactly how she imagined it on paper. She rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't dreaming, how is this possible? Could I have done this in my sleep? Bulma wondered in awe, but then she looked down and saw Vegeta.

He was sleeping on the hard concrete floor under the gravity chamber, his face and hands were incredibly greasy. Bulma felt something wet hit her cheeks and wiped it off with the back of her hand, but more and more kept coming so she just gave up and grabbed a blanket.

She quietly put the blanket over him and stood up, she tasted salt on her lips and saw droplets hit the floor but she couldn't stop. "Stupid." She whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Feelings

"Hey Vegeta! Are you ready to go?" Bulma yelled outside his door. It was finally time to retrieve them, the dragon balls had been activated just that night and they were finally showing up on the radar. If they wanted to get them before someone else did they had to leave as soon as possible. It was just going to be Bulma and Vegeta going on the trip since Yamcha had chickened out.

"I'm sorry Bulma! I just can't okay? Really, I would love to go on an adventure like like last time but….I just can't okay?" Yamcha told Bulma just that morning. Bulma didn't need to question further, she knew that the reason he didn't want to go was because he was terrified of Vegeta.

"Why are you so scared of Vegeta Yamcha?" Bulma replied. Yamcha's mouth gaped open stupidly, "I-I'm not afraid of V-v-v, that guy. I just…I just can't go." Bulma rolled her eyes and turned away from her boyfriend. He was always like this, and before she had always brushed it off and forgave him. But she was getting tired of it and she didn't care about hurting his feelings anymore.

"I think we should break up Yamcha." Bulma said, turning around to look him in the eyes. "Why?!" Bulma sighed, "I just don't think we're right for each other. You lack…. I want someone to be willing to die for me . Someone who adores me but will stand up for himself and someone who knows who they are….Yamcha you aren't any of those things. I'm sorry. It's over." Yamcha frantically grabbed her hand and got down on his knees.

"I-I'll go on the trip with you. Please. Just don't break up with me." He begged. Other girls would have found this sweet but Bulma thought it was disgusting. This was exactly what she was talking about, no guts.

"Get up Yamcha. I'm going and you're not coming with me. It's over." She shook his hand off and walked away, leaving Yamcha sitting on the floor in shock.

Bulma sighed remembering the look he had on his face when she said she was breaking up with him. He was like a lost puppy, and maybe that was all he had ever been, a cute little dog. Not a boyfriend.

Bulma knocked again and got no answer. Where could that idiot be? She wondered, as she walked down stairs and into the kitchen. He mother was at the counter making pancakes. "Hey mom," Bulma said. He mother turned around and smiled at her daughter. "Why hello Bulma! I haven't seen you forever it seems. You're always off in the lab or going on dates with that Yamcha boy."

Bulma smiled and hugged her mother. "Don't worry, after this trip I'll say hi to you more often. I broke up with Yamcha anyway." Her mom giggled and patted Bulma on the head.

"Good, now you can start dating that hunk Vegeta. I think he likes you, you know." Bulma pulled away and looked at her mother incredulously. My mom is an airhead after all, bulma thought, then shrugged. She had long ago accepted that fact, thank god she had gotten her father's brains.

"By the way mom have you seen Vegeta walk through here?" Her mother giggled again. "Oh my, yes I did actually. He walked in here about three hours ago asking where you were. When I told him you weren't up yet he was going to wake you up but I convinced him not to. He said he was going to go train in the gravity chamber while he waited."

Bulma nodded and left after saying good-bye. She should have guessed that he would be up before her; she had never been an early riser.

She had sense enough to knock on the door of the gravity chamber this time, instead of using the hologram projector. The door opened after the first knock and Bulma stepped back as Vegeta walked out. "It's about time woman!" He said blinking in the suinlight.

"Well excuse me!" Bulma replied, "Let's go, hop in the hover car and we'll start with the one closest to us." Vegeta snorted and Bulma looked up from the Dragon Ball detector to glare at him. "What?"

"Why should we use such a useless human invention when I can fly in half the time?" Bulma blinked at him. "Fly? You can fly? You're joking right?" Vegeta sighed, he had forgotten that he had never flown in Bulma's presence, he had always walked.

"Yes I can fly, and this trip will go much faster if carry you around than it would if we go by that stupid 'hover car'." He replied. Bulma still couldn't quite believe that he could fly but Vegeta wasn't the type to lie about something like that so she nodded.

"Umm… Okay then we'll fly. How long do you think it will take to get here?" Bulma pointed to a place on the radar and Vegeta studied it for a moment. "We will probably arrive there tomorrow morning if we don't stop." Bulma blinked. By hover car that trip would take at least four days.

"Alright then, I guess we can go…" Vegeta sighed when he saw that Bulma had no idea how to go about grabbing onto him. "Just wrap your arms around my neck and your legs around my waist. Stupid woman, for someone who can design a gravity chamber in one day you sure are dumb when it comes to simple things."

Bulma flushed with anger as she climbed onto his back. He smacked him on the head, "Just shut up!" Bulma yelled and Vegeta smirked.

She carefully wrapped her legs around his waist and before she could even completely settle he took off. She screamed and closed her eyes, "Vegeta! Oh Kami! I'm going to die!" she screamed. "Shut up you stupid woman! You won't die! Just open your eyes you'll see."

Hesitantly she opened her eyes a crack, then opened them as wide as they would go. It was beautiful, the trees and water under them passing by so fast that she could barely register what she saw. "Wow…" she whispered breathlessly, "It's beautiful, Vegeta. Thank you."

Vegeta stiffened, embarrassed despite himself. "Stupid woman, it's just a view, you act as if you've never been in the sky before." Vegeta grunted, his eyes looking straight ahead.

"But this is different. Being in a plane or spaceship is like being in your house, watching T.V. or something. You don't feel connected to the view, but this…. I mean it's right there. I can feel it you know?"

Vegeta didn't say anything but somehow she knew that he got it. She smiled and leaned in next to his ear, "Thank you Vegeta. You're a nice guy after all." Vegeta felt his heart skip around in his chest again, and his face turned bright red.

"I don't know what you're talking about you stupid woman!" He replied, she couldn't see his face but she knew that he was embarrassed, but that was all she thought he was, she had no idea that his heart was beating so hard that he couldn't even think straight.

Vegeta was currently trying to get his thoughts straight. But all it wasn't words that flitted through his mind, it was senses. He could feel her chest pressed tightly against his back, he could hear her breathing in his ear, and most of all he could smell her. She was intoxicating, bitter and sweet and a little spicy at the same time. It was her smell, he had noticed it the first time he met her, and even then had been attracted to it but it had never seemed strong or potent as it did right now.

Vegeta was jolted from his thoughts by Bulma's scream, "Vegeta you idiot! Watch out for that tree!" Vegeta looked and there was a tree directly in front of them. It was too close to just avoid it so Vegeta blasted through it with a ki blast.

"Stop being hysterical you stupid woman! I know what I'm doing." Vegeta said, actually he was thankful for her screaming, his body was back to normal and he could think clearly now.

"Hey Vegeta?" Bulma said hours later, it was starting to get too dark to see and she was tired. "Let's stop for the night." Vegeta snorted. "What are you tired woman?"

"Yes I am! I am a woman after all, I need my beauty sleep! So you better stop for tonight or I'll jump off your back and then you'll never find those dragon balls!" Vegeta rolled his eyes, he knew she wouldn't actually do it but it was best to stop anyway. He could use some sleep as well.

"Fine, but you better wake up at five tomorrow, I am not going to wait for you like I did this morning."

"Fine." Bulma said, pouting slightly, she really hated waking up early.

Bulma peeled herself off of Vegeta's back and stretched. Her whole body was stiff and the front of her felt damp from the heat of Vegeta's back against her. She blushed a little, it had felt nice to lean against him.

She shook her head, what was she blathering on about? I should be setting up camp. Bulma rummaged through her pockets for the capsule with the fully furnished house in it. But there weren't any.

She started to panic a little, "Where are they?!" Vegeta looked at her. "What are you panicking about now woman?" He asked. She looked at him fearfully, "I didn't bring any capsules! I don't have anywhere to sleep! Oh kami, what am I going to do?" she groaned. Vegeta snorted and rolled his eyes.

"You sleep on the ground. Don't be stupid." Bulma glared at him but didn't say anything. He was right she supposed, sleeping on the grass was pretty horrible but it wasn't the end of the world. She saw Vegeta lay down and she lay down a good five feet away from him, as she stared up at the sky she thought that there was no way she would be able to fall asleep.

But of course she was out before two minutes had passed.

Vegeta woke up at exactly five a.m., his internal clock was fine tuned and precise. He opened his eyes and looked up at the sky, it was still dark and the sun hadn't risen yet but it was just bright enough to see.

He heard a sigh and felt someone wrap their arms around his chest. It was Bulma of course. She murmured something unintelligible in her sleep and laid her head against his chest. Vegeta couldn't move, he was completely immobilized as though he had been electrocuted.

Bulma said something else and rubbed her head against him. Vegeta gulped and tried to nudge her off of him. But she wasn't having it; she just clung onto him tighter and wrapped her leg around him as well, entwining them even more.

"Uh…" Vegeta said in confusion. He could honestly say he had never been in this kind of situation. What the hell is this woman doing? Vegeta thought as she rubbed against him a little, causing a tingling sensation to flutter all through his body.

I have got to get her off me, he thought trying to regain his composure, but he still couldn't shake her off. He tried to sit up, and succeeded, but all that did was make Bulma move her position so that she was sitting in his lap.

He looked down at her sleeping face and blushed even redder than he already was. What is wrong with me? He scolded himself. Stupid hormones, they always seem to act up at the worst possible time. The stupid woman's not even that attractive by Saiyan standards, why did he feel like this?

"Vegeta," Bulma murmured in her sleep and Vegeta felt his heart stop. What? "Vegeta," she said again turning over. His mind stopped working, the only thought that he was able to process was: What?

"Vegeta…you idiot." Bulma murmured in her sleep and Vegeta relaxed. For a minute there he had thought…well what had he thought? Vegeta shook his head, he was being weak. What was wrong with him? He shouldn't act like such a weakling.

He stood up, shaking Bulma off of him. "Wake up." He said and she opened her eyes. "Ugh," she said, still asleep. She opened her eyes and Vegeta could tell that she couldn't actually see anything; she was still in a very deep sleep.

"I love, Vegeta, I love this… is it done?" she murmured closing her eyes again. Vegeta felt his knees give out on him a little and he grabbed onto a tree. He pressed his forehead to the trunk and closed his eyes. He laughed at himself mockingly, just one incoherent sentence from a sleeping teenager could cause such a strong reaction…this was ridiculous.

Vegeta stood up and kicked Bulma awake, his eyes hard. Emotions are for the weak, I can't let this happen again.

Bulma opened her eyes and looked at him, fully awake this time, "What?" Vegeta didn't look at her. "It's time to go."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Hate

It took them almost a week to retrieve six of the seven dragon balls; Bulma was amazed by how fast it was going. If they had gone by hover car it would have taken three times as long.

Bulma leaned her head against Vegeta's shoulder as they flew. She felt him stiffen and grinned, "What? Are you uncomfortable having a sexy girl like me being so close to you?" Vegeta snorted.

"Hardly. Who would want a stupid ugly woman like you?" he replied. Bulma didn't even realize how right she was, Vegeta was having the same problems that he had on the first day. In fact, every single time she rode on his back he felt the same way. Fluttery and dizzy.

Thank Kami this whole thing was over, Vegeta thought, he had told Bulma that he was going to wish to go home but he lied. He had a plan, he would wish for immortality. Then he would destroy this planet and go kill Freiza. He had it all planned out, Vegeta smiled, yes everything would work out perfectly.

Bulma was feeling guilty. She had told Vegeta that she would let him wish to go back to his home planet but she knew that she had no intention of letting him use the wish that only came once a year. She was still mad about not getting her wish last time, where was her boyfriend? Yamcha was an absolute failure, so she planned to make her wish for the second time. Sorry Vegeta, she told him in her head, but I've got my own wish.

Suddenly Vegeta stopped, "We're here." He said landing gracefully onto the ground. Bulma jumped off his back excitedly and checked her radar. "Huh…..It should be right here." Bulma looked at her radar for a couple minutes.

"Oh! I know! It must have been buried here, hey Vegeta dig it up!" Vegeta snorted.

"You dare order me around woman?"

"Stop arguing with me, just do it. And don't use a ki blast you might destroy the dragon ball." Vegeta sighed; this would probably go much faster if he just did it anyway. Kami knows that if he made the woman do it it would take days. Especially considering they didn't have a shovel, he would have to dig with a flat rock that he found.

Before they had left Bulma had somehow convinced Vegeta to bring along some earth clothes. "Come on Vegeta, you can't wear the same old clothes for such a long period of time. You smell bad enough already." Vegeta's face had turned beet red.

"What did you say woman!" Bulma giggled. "Oh did I offend the great monkey prince?" She said, sticking her tongue out at him. They argued like that for about an hour until Bulma finally won and Vegeta agreed to wear some human clothes. "But I will only wear them if I absolutely have to." He had finally agreed.

Vegeta had indeed needed to wear human clothes; his blue suit that he normally wore had become ragged from constant wear and had eventually ripped apart. So today he was wearing a pair of faded blue jeans and a green T-shirt.

Vegeta stripped off his shirt and began to dig. Bulma couldn't stop staring, he was so…strong. He had more muscles than Yamcha. Bulma couldn't stop staring; Vegeta could feel her staring a hole through his back and turned around. "What are you staring at woman!?" He asked, Bulma blushed and looked away, not replying. Vegeta was confused but shrugged it off, the stupid woman was acting especially strange today but whatever it was it wouldn't matter once he got the dragon balls. Vegeta smiled as he dug, yes once he got the dragon balls everything would be just perfect.

Vegeta felt the rock he was digging with hit something hard and he frantically threw down the rock and dug out the dragon ball with his bare hands. "Yes!" He said holding up the small dragon ball in his hand, when he had first seen one he had been surprised by its smallness. It looked almost fragile….he shook his head. What was he talking about? Stop going on about stupid things Vegeta, he told himself, that woman is starting to affect your brain.

Bulma felt strange. What's wrong with me? Bulma scolded herself silently, I should be happy now that Vegeta's leaving forever. Forever. The word seemed to echo in her mind, forever was a long time…… Bulma closed her eyes. Forever huh? Why did that word seem so menacing? Suddenly a thought popped into her head and she gasped at the rightness of it.

I don't want him to ever leave me.

Bulma opened her eyes and stared into Vegeta's back, don't go, don't go, don't go, her heart cried. What's been holding me back until now? I've found my prince, he's not perfect but I like him anyway.

Before she knew it tears were streaming from her eyes as she saw him put the dragon balls down on the ground and summon the dragon. The sky turned black and the dragon twisted up into the sky in a scaly green spiral. Vegeta cackled as he watched the great creature turn it's head down to look at him.

"What is your wish?" The dragon asked solemnly. Vegeta smiled, his immortality was only a breath away, and he could almost taste it. He could almost feel Freiza's blood on his hands, and he could feel the power of revenge running through his veins.

Before she could stop herself bulma launched herself at him, Vegeta turned around just in time to see her grab him around the waist. She buried he head in his bare chest and sobbed, Vegeta froze. "What the hell are you doing woman!?" Bulma sobbed louder, "Don't go, don't go, don't go, don't ever go," she sobbed over and over again. Vegeta felt his heart stop.

"What?" He choked out, and she looked up at him, her eyes red and watery. "I-I lo…" She stopped, she couldn't say it, it just wasn't in her. She was afraid of the words so she avoided them. "Just please, don't leave me. Never leave me!"

Vegeta couldn't move, he knew what she had been about to say but he couldn't accept it. Love? He tried to get his head around it but it just didn't make any sense, love doesn't exist. Love is a term that the weak and poor use to make their meaningless lives seem more meaningful. I don't love anyone or anything; hate is the only thing that's real and true.

Vegeta picked Bulma up by the throat and held her above his head. "Stop blathering on about nonsense! You stupid woman, going on and on about such weak feeling's, you really are the scum of the earth." Bulma's expression went from hurt, to horrified, to shocked and then finally rested on anger. Her eyes smoldered with rage.

She clawed at his hands and screamed, "I hate you! I hate you! I wish you would just go away!"

Vegeta dropped her and turned around as he heard the dragon say, "Then you're wish shall be granted." Vegeta screamed in anger as he disappeared in thin air.

Bulma stared blankly as the sky turned bright again and she sat there alone. Alone. Before she could stop herself she was crying again. All alone, just like always.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Apart

After Bulma had accidently send Vegeta to Kami knows where, she had sat on the ground helplessly for a long time. She had never been rejected like that before; whenever she had gone after a man she had always won his heart eventually, and this time she actually loved the guy she was trying to win. Love. The word made her feel like crying, but any sadness she had been driven out by anger. How dare he!

Since she didn't have her hover car with her she had to walk to the next town, Bulma sighed, this would take forever. Bulma looked up into the sky and heard a whooshing sound, she looked around and saw a small cloud with a little boy on it flying towards her. Bulma broke out into a huge smile, Goku.

"Hey Goku!" She yelled waving her arms and jumping up and down excitedly. Goku came closer and stopped right in front of her. "Goku!" Bulma said throwing her arms around the little boy.

"Hey Bulma! How come you're in this desert?" He asked when she had finally let go. Bulma looked down for a moment, what could she say? She looked up and smiled weakly, "I was just searching for the dragon balls. I wanted to wish for the perfect boyfriend but then I realized I already had him so….." She trailed off; she didn't want to talk about it.

Goku cocked his head to the side, he didn't quite understand but he knew that Bulma was upset and didn't want to talk about it anymore so he didn't press. "Do you need a ride Bulma?" Goku asked, breaking the silence.

Bulma's face brightened up, then fell, "Yes, but you know that I can't ride your cloud." Goku nodded and pulled something out from his pocket.

"I know but Krilling can't ride it either so I always carry around a hover car capsule for him in case he forgets to bring one." Goku handed her the capsule and Bulma greedily took it. Thank Kami Goku had come along! If he hadn't she didn't know what she would have done.

"Thank you Goku, as a reward I'll send you a crate full of hover capsules in a month." Goku didn't really get what was so great about that but he could tell that Bulma was offering him a present so he smiled and said 'Thank you.'

Bulma waved good-bye as they went in separate directions. Goku said that he's be at the tournament in four years. Bulma smiled sadly, four years huh? I wonder if I'll be able to see him again….Bulma shook her head. She would be happy if she NEVER saw that jerk again. But forever sure was a long time to be alone.

It took about a month and a half in order to finally get back home but she did it, and was welcomed by everyone in the house. Even Yamcha. "Uh, hi Bulma," he said awkwardly and she smiled at him. "Hi Yamcha."

"Bulma! Where's that handsome Vegeta?" Her mom gushed as soon as she saw Bulma. Bulma looked away, "He went home."

"Oh well that's too bad, he really liked you, you know." Bulma bit her lip, the only one who noticed how uncomfortable she was was her father who quickly hugged his daughter and ushered her inside.

"Thanks dad," Bulma said once they had stepped into the lab. "For what?" he said his eyes twinkling, Bulma smiled. His expression told her that if she didn't want to talk about it she didn't have to.

"Hey Bulma could you help me with this? I'm trying to upgrade the spaceship that I'm building so that it will go faster than the speed of light but I'm kind of stuck."

"Sure thing dad." Bulma smiled as she got lost in her work, as long as she was busy she didn't have time to think about her loneliness.

"God damn that woman!" Vegeta screamed into the middle of an unknown desert. He had instantly been transported to a desert planet that he had never seen before. He knew this because the sand was pink.

"What kind of stupid planet has pink sand?" He asked no one in general. As he flew over the landscape he started seeing more and more plants. And they were all purple.

"Ugh," he groaned. "What is this place? Such hideous colors." After about ten or twelve hours of flying he finally spotted a large city. And it was aquamarine.

The color of Bulma's hair and eyes. The thought popped into his head before he could silence it. What was wrong with him? Still thinking about that stupid human woman, don't be weak Vegeta. Even if she did say she loved you that doesn't mean…. He shook his head. He wasn't making any sense, blathering on about a girl saying that she liked him, how childish. Besides, she hated him, she said so right before she wished him away.

He tried taking comfort in the thought, that everyone hated him just as they always had, but it still didn't make him feel any better.

He sighed as he landed lightly outside the front gate of the blue city and looked around for the guards. There were none. "What kind of stupid people build a gate without any guards?" He asked rhetorically as he pushed on the thirty foot tall sold blue stone gate. It opened easily and he stepped inside the city.

In front of him thousands of people were walking around, running, laughing, and couples were even holding hands and kissing. How disgusting, he looked away, Kami help me. Out of all the places I could have landed on it had to be this planet. God was definitely laughing at him.

"Hello there stranger!" A man came up to him a big smile on his face. He had light bluish skin that glowed causing a whitish aura to surround him and long black hair that was tied in a ponytail at the top of his head. His eyes were wide set and black, and his nose was long and pointed as were his ears. He looked for all the world like a beautiful blue elf.

"I am Prince Vegeta! Prince of all Saiyans, and I have found myself stranded on this planet and require lodgings temporarily." The elf blinked. "Saiyans? Ah! The extinct race," Vegeta's face turned red with anger but he said nothing. What could he say; it was true they were practically extinct.

The elf suddenly got down on his knees, "I am sorry, dear prince, for not recognizing you immediately. I also apologize for my tactlessness only a moment before for mentioning something that must be of great pain to you. You're people have helped us many a time when we have been under siege and our planet is eternally greatful." Vegeta calmed down, he felt much better. At least these people seem to understand what a prince deserves, unlike that stupid earth woman…. He blinked. God damn it! She snuck into his thoughts again!

"I am Turo, and I am the right hand of the Great Minister who rules this world. I humbly invite you to stay with me at my palace." Vegeta grunted in response and followed Turo down the narrow twisted streets of the city.

Why does everything on this planet have to be in such obnoxious colors? Vegeta wondered irritably as he passed by woman and men with skin that ranged from light pink, to a pale yellow, to dark green, and blue. The buildings were all the aquamarine color and the windows were mostly circular with pink tinted glass. Vegeta only kept his sanity by looking at Turo's long black hair waving in front of him; it was the only thing that was normal colored on his whole god forsaken planet.

"Welcome to my home." Turo said at last. Vegeta looked up at the giant blue palace, it was covered from top to bottom with beautiful purple vines with green flowers and it looked to Vegeta as though crystals had been imbedded into the blue walls making them sparkle in the hot sunlight.

It was crazy looking, but definitely grand enough for a prince. Vegeta nodded his approval and followed Turo inside.

"Hey Bulma, I'm going to bed alright?" Bulma looked up from what she was working on to look at her father. "Sure thing daddy. I think I'll stay here a little longer though," Bulma's father sighed. It had already been three days since his daughter had gotten back and she hadn't stopped working for more than a couple hours at a time. He knew that something was wrong but he didn't know what to do about it so he did what Bulma told him; he went to bed and let her do what she wanted.

I need a boyfriend, Bulma thought suddenly, putting down what she was working on and sitting back in her chair. I need someone to love me and take care of me and to have fun with; I can't just keep moping around here like this. But I want Vegeta! Her heart screamed and she closed her eyes.

I bet that jerk isn't even thinking about me at all. He didn't care about me at all did he? If he doesn't care about me why should I care about him? It's not like he was ever nice to me, I mean he could've built the gravity chamber for me simply out of impatience. He never cared for me at all. I hate him, I'll hate him forever.

Bulma bit her lip to keep herself from crying, no more tears. I'm sick of being lovesick. Screw him; I'm going to find my prince. My perfect boyfriend, for real this time, even if it kills me.

Bulma sat laid down in the cot in the corner of the lab, I'll be okay, I'll be okay. And as she drifted off to sleep a last thought came to her,

I miss him anyway.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay I got a suggestion last chapter that I should put a line when I change from Bulma's point of view to Vegeta's so it's less confusing so I will. Also I'm really happy that all you people are reading my story, seriously, I keep bragging to my mom about how many people say they liked it. :D Anyway, I hope you'll read this chapter and comment; I accept constructive criticism and just plain compliments but don't be mean. D{ Wow this is long, now you see why I don't write a little author's comment thingy every chapter, I ramble. :D Anyway, here's tha chapter enjoy.

Chapter 7

I have got to get off this planet. That was the first thing Vegeta thought as he woke up in the giant fluffy pink bed, the pillows were heart shaped and the walls were the ugliest shade of purple he had ever seen. Vegeta had never been the type to care about how aesthetically pleasing someplace was; he didn't really care as long it was big and comfortable, but this place was ridiculously ugly.

Vegeta tried to avert his eyes as he got dressed, even that stupid woman would be disgusted with this place, he thought absentmindedly, or she'd laugh. He smirked; yes, she'd probably laugh at me for, ever staying in a place like…he stopped himself. What the hell was he thinking? He was never going to see that woman again, he would go back to earth, to get the dragon balls of course, but he had no intention of running into her.

Vegeta looked ahead determinedly trying not to look at anything in particular, afraid that if he did he might try to set it on fire just to see if it would turn a normal color. I've got to ask if they have a spaceship I can use, he thought as he opened the door to the dining room, he had got an extensive tour the night before. I've got to leave as soon as possible so I can get those dragon balls.

He entered the dining room and saw Turo passionately kissing his wife on the table. "I would like breakfast!" Vegeta said loudly, Turo stood up and turned around. He didn't seem embarrassed at all, neither did his wife, who Vegeta had only glanced at the night before. She looked basically like Turo, except she had delicate pink skin and dark maroon colored hair and black eyes. She was also much taller than Turo, almost five inches.

"Good morning Prince, my wife Guyik will get dinner ready momentarily." The woman nodded and smiled brightly, "Why don't you too talk while I get finish," She said, she turned to her husband and he gave her a deep kiss before letting her go. Vegeta looked away and irritably sat down at the table, he felt more than awkward with all the open affection, even the earthings hadn't been this disgusting. I'm starting to despise this planet more and more, he thought glaring at Turo, who didn't seem to notice.

"How are you enjoying your stay here?" Turo asked, leaning back in his chair and resting his feet comfortably on the neon pink table. Vegeta smirked at him in disgust, the people on this planet had no manners. "I'd like to leave as soon as possible actually," Vegeta said bluntly, glaring at him. Turo chuckled to himself, smiling brightly, "I had a feeling you would, I image you have a wife of your own waiting at home." Vegeta snorted.

"As if I would ever tie myself down with something as trivial as a woman, when I need to produce an heir I will find a suitable female to mate with then take my son and leave to train him when he's old enough." For the first time Turo looked shocked, Vegeta grinned mockingly, it felt good to see that cheerful look wiped off of his host's face.

"My prince! How could you say such a thing?" Suddenly Turo stopped, a smile appearing on his face, "Ah, I see, you have never felt the warm touch of love. If you had you woudn't talk like that." Vegeta scowled, "Hmph! Love? What nonsense, love doesn't exist," Turo sighed, taking his feet off the table and leaning in towards Vegeta earnestly.

"You know, on this planet we hold love very high on our list of values. Here you cannot be considered a man until you have loved; it is the same for the women. Because in our species, only when you have found true love do you gain a special ability. Everyone on this planet has one, mine happens to be the ability to make cloth out of sand. Not a very useful ability in battle, but for a merchant as I used to e, it is a great gift. My wife has the ability to make anything edible. Now we don't have powers useful in battle but there are plenty of people with the ability to breathe fire or bend metal."

Vegeta blinked, he was staring to understand why his father had allied with this planet, although why they had ever need protection was beyond him, they sounded perfectly capable of taking care of themselves. "Now you may be wondering why we would need your people's help in wars and protection. The problem is, true love is rare, most people go through their whole lives never finding it, and others find it but deny it and lose their chance. So those who have found their love flaunt it, because it is a rare and valuable thing. Even if you do not gain special powers from finding love in your species, it still holds worth. Love changes you, without exception, you should find love. You'll become a better person because of it."

Vegeta smirked at him, yeah right. Weaklings. Vegeta turned when he heard the door open and Turo's wife walked in holding a huge plate of pink and blue food. Vegeta grimaced, why did everything on this planet have to be those awful colors?

_____________________________________________________________________________

"Hey baby, you want to go to karaoke with me?" A guy in a leather jacket and a shaved head came up to Bulma, who had just come out of the mall, her arms full of shopping bags. She looked him up and down slowly, "Nope." She said finally walking away. He flushed red with embarrassment and grabbed her arm, she looked at him, getting angry now.

"Let go of me," she said, glaring at him. He smiled, "Aw come on now sweety, don't be like that. You know I'm a real nice guy if you'd just take the time to get to know me." He smiled, showing two missing teeth and Bulma made a disgusted sound.

"As if I'd go out with an ugly guy like you! Do you even know who I am?" She said, her face turning red with anger. That's when he noticed the jacket she was wearing, it had the Capsule Corps logo on it.

"Oh, you work for Capsule Corps then? What are you? A secretary?" Bulma smiled. "I'm Bulma Breifs," She said simply, he immediately let go of her arm.

He got down on his knees a frightened look on his face, "I'm so sorry, uh, ma'am. I had no idea, I'm so sorry," Bulma smiled. Everyone knew that if you messed with Bulma Breifs you'll never be able to work anywhere. Capsule Corps owned most of the city.

'I forgive you, but if a girl says no she means 'no' remember that." She said haughtily sauntering off with a satisfied look on her face. She loved the feeling she got when they got to their knees like that, she liked feeling in control.

Bulma sighed when she had gotten all her bags in the hover car. It had been almost a year since he left but she still hasn't found a boyfriend. "What's wrong with me? Usually I have at least ten guys that I can go out with," but she knew why she wasn't dating anyone. None of them seemed good enough anymore, either they were too ugly, or too stupid or too weak, no one was good enough.

Bulma shook her head, clearing her thoughts and drove home in silence. She reached her house and had the servant robots carry her bags for her. As she stepped into the living room she saw Yamcha asleep on the couch and she smiled. She quiet grabbed a blanket and threw it over him, but before she could walk away he grabbed her by the writ and pulled her down on top of him. "Hmmm," He murmured and Bulma blushed. "Hmm, Kiki, you smell so nice," he murmured in his sleep and Bulma smacked him across the face.

"Let go of me you fool!" She screamed and Yamcha opened his eyes in fright. "Oh I'm so sorry Bulma, I thought you were Kiki!" Kiki was his new girlfriend, Bulma had only seen her about twice but even without talking too her for long she could tell that the girl was a complete idiot. She suits Yamcha perfectly, she thought uncharitably.

"Whatever, see you later Yamcha," she said walking out of the room quickly her hands balled into fists. Why was it that everyone seems to be able to move on but me? She sighed as she kicked off her shoes and looked herself in the mirror.

"I'm damn beautiful and sexy," she said not feeling any embarrassment at all. It was true, over the past year she had grown even better looking than she had been before. Suddenly she smiled, turning away from the mirror and stretching.

"You know, I bet that if I really wanted to, I could take Yamcha back." She froze for a moment, her conscious suddenly catching up with her. Wasn't that a really mean thing to do? I don't want to hurt Yamcha, he was my first official boyfriend. Bulma shook her head, no it doesn't matter. I won't hurt him, I'll stay with him, I'll probably never see that guy ever again so I might as well settle for Yamcha.

Bulma fell back onto her bed and closed her eyes. She just felt like having something of her own for once, something or someone that saw only her. Was that too much to ask?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"I'm not staying here any longer than I absolutely have to, so you better get me your fastest spaceship as soon as possible and get me the hell off this planet." Vegeta told Turo as soon as they had finished the neon colored breakfast. It was actually better than he could have ever expected, it was actually much better than anything he had ever tasted, not that he would ever admit it. He just had to close his eyes while he ate, which was rather difficult but it was better than having to look at the pink, slimy things he was putting in his mouth.

Turo chuckled and settled back into his chair, "Of course you'll go back my prince. In fact it's better if you leave as soon as possible, you know." He leaned forward earnestly, "Did you know that four months here if four years on Earth." Vegeta gaped at him, then banged his fist on the table angrily and stood up.

"What the hell are you talking about! I've already been here almost a month, wandering in the desert and staying in this god awful palace of yours. Why couldn't you tell me this before!? And how do you know that Earth is my destination?!" Vegeta was so angry that he had actually blasted a hole through the ugly pink table.

Turo just stared at him calmly, a slightly amused look on his face, "Now, now, my prince. You don't need to destroy my house. One of my friends, Jui, happens to have the ability to tell where someone wishes to be, even if they don't know that themselves, just by looking at them. He only glanced at you when you were walking with me through the market but he saw enough and came and told me. I had always thought his power was the dumbest I'd ever heard of but he's a damn good taxi driver." He smiled and Vegeta felt more than just pissed off, he wanted to blast the stupid blue elf's head off.

In one quick motion he held Turo by the neck above his head. He smiled when he saw that the calm look was completely wiped off of the other man's face, "Stop making a joke of this. You think you can look down on me?" Suddenly he felt fingers wrap around his neck and he turned to look.

It was Turo's wife. "Take your filthy hands of my husband." She said quietly, her eyes hard.

Vegeta laughed, "What was that woman? You think you could beat me?"

"No, but if you hurt my husband I will eat you alive." She said licking her lips. Vegeta suddenly remembered that she could turn anything into something edible. He also observed that she had very sharp teeth.

He laughed at her and, freeing one hand from Turo's face smacked her hard across the face, sending her flying across the room. Turo screamed angrily and bit Vegeta's hand as hard as he possibly could. They penetrated the skin and blood ran down his arm.

"How dare you!" Vegeta screamed, tightening his grasp. He felt something at his ankle and looked down to see Guyik biting into his ankle. He easily kicked her off, but he was bleeding heavily.

He growled in disgust and threw Turo against the wall next to his wife. She held onto him, weeping. "You people disgust me! Why do you insist on pretending you care for others? It's as though you actually believe that you would die for each other! I am sick of you trying to brainwash me into believing your sick ideas. I live for myself and I will die for myself, that is the way things should be."

"You monster!" Guyik screamed, tears streaming from her eyes as she cradled her husband's head in her arms. Suddenly Turo patted her hand gently and sat up, he coughed and Vegeta could see the blood coming from his mouth. Guyik gasped and tried to push him down but he shook her off.

"I pity you my prince," He said quietly and Vegeta felt the anger rise up in him again.

"How dare you laugh at me! I-" Turo cut him off.

"You will go throughout your whole life and never be happy. Revenge may someday be yours, but revenge only brings emptiness," He stopped and coughed, a little more blood dribbled out of his lips. "You kill and destroy and scorn all the kindness that could be yours, I don't understand you. You have everything you could ever want, if you would only understand what you desire. On my planet they say that you are not a man until you have fallen in love, but that is not only because we gain our powers then. But also because once you fall in love you become a better person." Vegeta snorted and turned away.

"Ha! You driveling fool! You blather on and on and on, but you don't really say much of anything do you?"

Turo sighed, "Maybe so, perhaps all my wisdom is wasted on you. But listen to me now because I will tell you an absolute truth," Vegeta glared at him silently as he continued; "I should have you killed. But I won't because I see something hidden in you, I'm not quite sure what it is but it's there. So I will let you leave, but never come back to this planet, because I swear on Kami's name that I will kill you if you set so much as one foot on this planet. You may take my spaceship; it's out in the back. Take it and leave, I don't know how else to help you."

Vegeta left without a word, leaving a deafening silence in his wake.

Bulma smiled at herself in the mirror. She looked especially pretty today, "Yamcha has no chance against me today," she purred. She had spent the last month subtly flirting with Yamcha, bending over in front of him so he could see under her shirt, licking her lips, sending him lustful looks. All the things that she had learned were sure to work on any man. Yamcha was no different, he was practically panting after her now, all she needed to do now is give one more little push and he'd be hers.

Bulma stepped into the living room and smiled when she saw Yamcha sitting on the couch, watching a soccer match. "Come on! How could you miss that?!" He yelled at the T.V. screen and Bulma giggled. Yamcha turned around to see her leaning against the doorway and he blushed bright red.

"H-hi Bulma, h-how are you?" He stuttered out, the team he had been rooting for just lost the game but he didn't seem to care, he couldn't tear his eyes off of Bulma. She was wearing a blue leather dress and her hair that she had been growing out curled down around her waist.

Bulma sauntered over to the couch and plopped down right next to him. She pressed her chest against his shoulder and looked him in the eyes, she lifted her hand and touched his cheek lightly. She smiled when she heard his heart beat pick up speed, she could feel it thumping against her chest.

"You know you really are cute Yamcha," She whispered, closing here eyes and puckering her lips. She didn't move in for the kiss, of course she didn't have to, he jumped all over her. Before she knew it he was sticking his tongue in her mouth and his hands were all over her body.

"You don't know how much I've been thinking about you this last month," He whispered breathlessly, "I just can't get you off my mind."

But Bulma didn't feel right. This was what she wanted, wasn't it? But it wasn't really, she didn't feel anything when he kissed her, and when his hands touched her breasts she felt disgusted. Suddenly she pushed him off her, he lay bck in the couch, confused.

"What's the matter Bulma?" She stood up and brushed hr self off.

"You're disgusting." She said, "You have a perfectly good girlfriend but the minute another girl winks at you, you manage to forget all about her. You don't care a bit about other people do you?!" She turned and walked out so he couldn't see her crying. She knew she was a hypocrite; she had never really wanted Yamcha to fall for her so easily. She wanted him to be a noble man who would never dream of cheating on his girlfriend; she wanted to believe that he was truly a great guy. If he had turned out to be like that she might have even fallen in love with him, maybe, and seriously try to steal him.

She reached her room and leaned her head against the wall, she laughed as the tears poured out. It seems like the only thing I'm doing lately is crying, she thought, what a disgusting person I am. Me and my fickle, selfish heart. I'm just as bad as Yamcha; I have no right to lecture him. Oh Kami, why aren't I happy?

Bulma lay down on her bed and stared blankly up at the pink canopy. Why am I like this? She wondered just before she fell asleep, she got her answer just as she drifted off. You know why, her heart whispered. You know.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Circles

Vegeta quickly found the spaceship. It was small, a one seater, and of course it was neon pink with barf green dots. Vegeta flinched and grumbled about the planet's horrible taste as he stepped into the pod.

He settle into the seat and pressed some buttons on the control pad, setting his destination. "You're destination is Earth." A computerized voice told him, "You will arrive in approximately four months, or four years Earth time." Vegeta gaped.

"Four years!" He didn't know quite what to say, four years…. It was like an eternity. He knew that Turo had told him the difference in time but he still couldn't quite believe it. He sighed irritably and pressed the launch button, he didn't like waiting to get the things he wanted.

Suddenly the image of Turo and his wife, on the floor, popped into his head. Blood was dripping out of Turo's mouth and his wife had a long gash across her face. So why did it feel as though Vegeta was the weakest one of them all? How dare they! I should have killed them, Vegeta thought, looking out the glass window into space.

Why didn't I kill them? He wondered suddenly, was it because they took me into their home no questions asked? Vegeta shook his head, no, that kind of thing was only to be expected it was a planet's duty to take care of him.

But what was it that he said that made me stop? That I'd never be happy? Vegeta shook his head, what was happiness? Power is happiness; power is the one great thing that you can hope to achieve in this life. Revenge was the greatest happiness, if I got my revenge then I'll have power and by extension I'll be happy. He had it all planned out, but at the same time why didn't he feel completely convinced?

He shook his head and pressed the button on the side of the ship, it was the sleeping gas. He'd sleep until he got close to Earth, then he'd get his wish. Vegeta smiled as he drifted off to sleep, immortality, I'll get it this time.

It had already been three years since Vegeta had left, and it was only one more year until the tournament, Bulma was starting to get excited. It would be nice to see everybody again. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled a little. I bet they'll be surprised, she thought, running her fingers through her short hair. After the incident with Yamcha she had spent months going out with a bunch of losers, and one day she just got so angry and just chopped all her hair off. Everyone was shocked but she liked it, it looked adult but in a mischievous way, it suited her.

She heard someone knock on the door and she opened it, Yamcha was on the other side. "Hey Yamcha, what's up?" She asked politely, he looked nervous. "H-hey Bulma," He said, he looked like he wanted to say something else but couldn't quite get it out of his mouth.

Bulma looked at him irritably as he stood silently in the doorway, "What do you want Yamcha?" She had never been a very patient person and she didn't enjoy having to wait millennia just to hear what he had to say.

"Will you go out with me!?" He suddenly blurted out, Bulma froze in surprise. "W-well I mean, if you want to, you don't have to or anything." He continued. Bulma glared at him.

"What about your girlfriend?" She asked, turning back towards her reflection and pretending to brush her hair. He looked down.

"S-she broke up with me. So I was wondering if you could be-" But Bulma cut him off before he could finish.

"What? Your rebound girl? I don't think so, sorry Yamcha but if you want a booty call you can just go ask someone else." She was just about to close the door on him, but he stopped her, sticking his foot in the door to keep it from closing.

"That's not what I meant," he said, "I've been thinking about you a lot lately. I-I really miss you, you know, I guess being with you is the right thing to do. It's what I want to do more than anything." Bulma stepped back, her eyes softening. She couldn't help but be touched.

She didn't even have to think about it, looking at Yamcha she couldn't say no. Maybe she didn't love him exactly, but she liked him a lot, and that could grow into love. Probably.

"Okay Yamcha. But let's take it slow okay?" Bulma smiled and kissed him on the cheek, he blushed and smiled. He was happy she had said yes, he wasn't sure he really loved her, but he liked her a lot and was attracted to her, he was sure that it would become love. He couldn't think of anyone else that would be better.

Bulma woke up early one morning feeling restless. She went down to the kitchen in her robe and was surprised to find her mother there, leaning against the couner eating some yogurt. She looked up when Bulma entered and smiled.

"Hi honey! You're up early." Bulma shrugged.

"I couldn't sleep. I guess I'm excited about going out with Yamcha later today. He said he had a surprise for me." Her mother put down her yogurt and looked at her daughter. Bulma smiled nervously under her mother's gaze, she wasn't used her seeing her air headed mom look serious.

"I think you should break up with that Yamcha fella," she finally said leaning back against he counter and picking up her yogurt.

"Why?"

"Honey, you're back to where you were five years ago. Don't you feel like you're going in circles? If this thing you have with him didn't work out then why do you think it would work out now?" Bulma glared at her.

"You don't know anything! Just leave me alone!" Bulma turned around and ran up to her room, flopping down onto her bed. She rolled over so she could stare up at her ceiling.

What am I doing? She wondered, she knew her mom was right. I don't love Yamcha and never will, but what am I supposed to do? The only guy I've ever loved is far away. Bulma shook her head to keep the tears in the corners of her eyes from spilling out.

I didn't love him! How could I possibly love such a jerk!? I'm too good for him anyway. Yamcha is way better; at least he was nice to her. The memory of Vegeta asleep on the floor of her lab after he had stayed up building the gravity chamber for her popped into her head and she shook it off. That didn't count. Besides Yamcha actually loves me.

Bulma nodded to herself, yeah. He loves me, that's enough for me. But as she drifted back to sleep her mind couldn't help but add; I guess.

"You're destination is four hours away," the computerized voice said in monotone as Vegeta rose from his slumber. He tried to stretch but the space was too small to allow enough movement to completely stretch out.

"Stupid pink spaceship," he muttered under his breath, why had it waked him up so early? What was he supposed to do for another four hours? He leaned back and tried to fall asleep again but he was fully awake. He growled and cursed the spaceship again.

"I bet that stupid Turo is still on the floor in the arms of his wife," Vegeta suddenly said out loud, he forced his mind to go in the direction of the pink planet. He was afraid that if he didn't closely dictate his train of thought it would go places he didn't want it to.

"And what was he saying about pitying me? I'm the strongest being in the universe, or I will be after I kill Frieza. While he's just a weak little man that probably would have died if I hadn't hit him with less than a quarter of my strength. He probably thinks that just because I haven't sunk so low as to go all weird over a woman, then I'm not strong. Ha! What a fool, I'll never feel that way about anyone because I'm not weak." But then vegeta suddenly remembered something Turo had said during lunch one day.

When Vegeta had finally asked what love was exactly, he had explained with relish. "Love is when you look at a person and think that you wouldn't mind being with them every day, and never get tired of them. When you think about them when they're not around and when miss them even if you're only gone for a couple hours. And when you see them your heart beats a little faster and you feel happier, but I suppose it may be different for different people. I've been married to my wife for ten years and I still feel happiest when she's near me."

At the time Vegeta had snorted and told him he was a fool, but now he couldn't help but think about it. He remembered the way he felt when he was with Bulma, and how he felt when he argued with her. He laughed more during his time with her than he had his entire life. And when they had been hunting for the dragon balls he had felt his heart pick up speed every morning when he woke up and saw her face. And no matter what he did her face kept popping into his head, and he could keep the words she said from echoing around his brain. She loved him.

Vegeta shook his head, how ridiculous. It's just hormones, I'm at the end of my teenage years, and they had to kick in sometime. "Don't be a fool Vegeta, love doesn't exsist anyway. It's just a chemical reaction in the brain that some fool give greater meaning. Even if you polish a turd, it's still a turd."

Vegeta leaned back into his seat and stared silently out the small window as the stars flew by. He couldn't help but feel like he had come back to where he started; it was like the five years hadn't even happened at all. He hadn't changed at all. Vegeta shook the thought off, he was being ridiculous. He'd be on Earth in two hours. Then he would get what he had been searching for all his life. Power. Vegeta smirked, yes. He could hardly wait.


	10. Chapter 10

Okay just a little warning, this chapter has some uh, adult content. Nothing too bad, just some deep kissing, it doesn't get to lemon, just thought I should warn you. Enjoy!

Chapter 10 Reunion

It was finally time, five years had come and gone and now Bulma would get to see her friends again. She couldn't help but be excited. She brushed her hair for the millionth time; it had grown a little over the past year and now hung an inch or so past her ears, and applied another layer of lipstick. She smoothed down invisible wrinkles on her skin tight black dress, and slipped on her high heels. She took one last look in the mirror then closed the door behind her and went downstairs where Yamcha was waiting for her.

He was wearing a green T-shirt and the jeans he had gotten for two bucks last week at the swap meet, he smiled at Bulma as she came down, eyeing her dress and high heels. "Why are you so dressed up?" he asked.

She gave him an irritated look, "Why aren't you?" He smiled sheepishly and didn't say anything. Arguing with Bulma about anything was a lost cause.

"It'll be nice to see Goku again, I wonder if he's grown any?" Yamcha said, quickly changing the subject. Bulma could see what he was trying to do but let it slide; she was getting tired of yelling at him all the time anyway. He doesn't even fight back, what's the point? She might as well argue with a rock.

The long hover car ride was stagnant with long awkward silences. They had simply run out of things to talk about, and every time one of them tried to start up a conversation it died off just as quickly.

"I wonder if Goku grew any bigger?" Yamcha said for the tenth time to break the silence, Bulma smiled weakly and nodded, letting the comment die off just like all the other pointless things he was always blathering on about.

It seemed to take forever but after two hours of silence they reached the Budokai, where a large crowd was gathered. Bulma smiled as she stepped out of the hover car; there was something about this place that made her feel giddy. She looked around quickly at the throng of faces until her eyes landed on a withered old man in a Hawaiian shirt and red rimmed sunglasses.

"Hey! Master Roshi!" She yelled, cupping her hands around her mouth to make her voice carry better. She quickly walked over to where he stood, Yamcha a few feet behind her, trying to keep up.

Master Roshi whistled as she got closer. "Hey it's Bulma! Your lookin' good!" he said grinning with the few teeth he had left.

"Yeah her boobs got bigger," said Oolong looking her up and down, "A lot bigger." He added, and Bulma's face turned red as she smacked him.

"You stupid pig! You obviously haven't grown any manners since I last saw you!" Suddenly she stopped hitting him and turned to glare at Master Roshi. "And you!" She said poking a finger into his chest.

"I can see you looking at my butt! Now stop it before I kill you!" She screamed and Roshi smiled sheepishly.

"You do have a damn nice butt though…" Bulma sent a punch right to his jaw, sending him sprawling. That was when a tall man with wild black hair and an orange ki came running up.

"You okay Master Roshi?" He said helping the old man up.

"Pshh, I'm fine. Bulma's just as violent as ever, although it seems that she's turned into a prude. Before I was allowed to look at her all I wanted now she's going around punching me in the jaw. Jeez, kids these days." Roshi ducked just before bulma could send another punch his way.

"Ha! You can't get me with the same move tw-" He was cut off as bulma kicked him in the groin, causing him to turn purple and fall to the ground.

"That's what you get you old pervert!" She mocked, and then suddenly noticing the tall man who had suddenly arrived she turned to look at him and smile. He was very handsome after all.

"Hi there," she said in a seductive voice. Goku blinked at her, missing the meaning in her tone completely.

"Hey Bulma, I haven't seen you in a long time! You look so mature!" Bulma frowned at him.

"Wait. Who are you?" Goku smiled and scratched the back of his head.

"I guess I did grow a lot in these past four years, you must not recognize me. It's me, Goku!" he said, tapping his chest for emphasis.

Bulma, along with Yamcha and Oolong all gaped. It didn't seem physically possible that someone could grow so much in such a short period of time.

"Hard to believe huh? He was even shorter than me a few years ago…" A short bald guy said from behind goku.

"Who are you?" Bulma asked. Krillin did what he thought was an elegant bow and took her hand.

"I'm Krillin, my fair lady, and I've been training with Goku these past five years. I'm a great martial artist." Bulma rolled her eyes and shook her hand free.

"Right." She replied, crossing her arms over her chest and giving him a hard stare. He gulped and took a step back.

"She's a tough one ain't she?" He whispered to Goku and Goku shrugged and replied in a normal voice.

"Not really, she's actually not that strong. She's smart though." Krillin rolled his eyes.

"No, not like that you dope I meant…."

He suddenly stopped as he saw something fall out of the sky and come crashing to the ground not too far from where they stood. The earth shook from the impact and everyone jumped a little.

"What the heck was that?" Master Roshi asked no one in particular as he readjusted his glasses, which were in disarray from the shaking.

"Oy, Bulma what do you s'pose…" But Bulma was already gone.

The moment she had seen the thing hit earth she knew, she just knew it was him. She took off her high heels and ran as fast as she could; ignoring the rocks and whatever else she happened to step on.

Yamcha and Goku followed close behind surprised by her rushing, they had never known Bulma to run for anything if she could help it. But Bulma didn't care all she could think as she ran was, what if he's hurt? Why is he here? Has he come back for me? Oh kami don't let him be hurt.

Vegeta wasn't completely sure what happened but he knew that he was about to crash, the ship had given out for some reason or another and he had begun plummeting at the earth faster than the speed of light.

He didn't even have time to think as he hit the grown and felt the metal bend around him and cut into his skin. He felt something burning his skin and realized that the engine had burst into flames, he tried to scream but no sound would come out. Then he heard a large explosion and everything went black.

"Oh Kami, Vegeta!" He heard a voice scream out of the blackness. It was so goddamn loud, he wished it would shut up and just let him sleep. He tried to tell it to be quiet but his throat hurt so much that he didn't feel like speaking, so he just stayed silent.

He felt something soft and warm against his head and vaguely wondered what it was. Then he heard the voice again, "Wake up Vegeta! Oh kami! Please wake up!" So annoying. But it sounded kind of familiar, who was it. He listened a little harder.

"You can't die Vegeta! You can't die! Please! I love you! I've always loved you, even now. Please don't leave me! Oh kami! Don't leave me like this!"

Love? Who's she talking about? And who's dying? Suddenly Vegeta's eyes snapped open and he saw her. She was crying, her eyes closed and her hair falling in front of her face.

"Bulma," he croaked out and her eyes snapped open to look at him.

"Vegeta!" She cried and she gently stroked his forehead and pulled him closer to her breasts, which he realized were the soft things he had felt earlier.

Even in his dazed state he felt a little hot from her touch. "Get off me woman," he said, his voice cracking. She ignored him completely, and he was too weak to fight her off.

"I love you Vegeta, please don't die,' she whispered again and in a soft voice he replied.

"I think I might feel that way too," and he slipped back into the blackness, completely this time.

When he woke up he was in a hospital bed and he couldn't remember anything beyond the crash. "How the hell did I get here?" he wondered aloud, trying to sit up. He flinched as the pain washed over him.

"Ugh," He grunted and laid back down. He might need to rest a bit more.

"Hmmuhmm," he heard a woman murmur and he looked around the room quickly. Then he froze. Bulma?

She was sleeping by his bed, her head resting on her arms and her face towards him. For some reason he thought that she looked more attractive than the last time he saw her, and her breasts looked bigger. He shook his head, what was he looking at? Besides, she couldn't have grown too much, it must be his imagination.

And why was he thinking about that? There were so many other things he should be worrying about. Like why was she here in the first place?

Suddenly her eyes snapped open and she smiled at him. "So you're finally awake huh?" She said standing up and stretching.

Vegeta's eyes followed her as he watched her skin tight dress stretch tighter against her body. Bulma saw him looking and grinned at him.

"Hmmm, you're so energetic after such a bad injury. Although I can't say I mind," She purred sauntering over to his bedside and sitting down.

"What are you blathering on about now woman? And why are you here!" He said, trying to avert his gaze from her chest hovering over his face.

"Oh, you don't have to act so shy. I know how you feel," He glared at her.

"What are you ta-" He was cut off as she muffled his words with her mouth. She kissed him hard and deep, and he felt the sensation rack it's way through his entire body.

Vegeta felt like he had been electrocuted, and his mind went totally blank. All his reasons for why he hated her or shouldn't feel anything for her went out the window and he didn't think. Before he knew it he was kissing her back and wrapping his arms around her, and pulling her closer.

Then he was kissing her neck and running his hands all the way down her body. She sighed and leaned in next to his ear, gently biting on the lobe. Vegeta shivered and purred slightly, pulling her even closer, his animal instincts taking over.

Then Bulma whispered, "I love you Vegeta." And Vegeta stopped. Wait. He pushed her off him violently as he realized what he had been doing.

"What did you just say woman?" He said slowly, trying to steady his heartbeat, he felt slightly light headed.

She looked at him, confused. "I said that I loved you." He felt his heart beat a little faster again and he mentally told it to shut the hell up.

"What are you looking so confused for?" She asked, "You already told me that you loved me back. What's the problem?"

"What!" Vegeta coughed out, "I said no such thing! Have you gone crazy woman? Who could ever love an ugly, stupid, weak human like you?" He thought he saw her cross her eyes but it faded to anger so quickly that he could almost believe he imagined it.

"No," she said quietly staring him down, "You are not running away again. I know you love me now, you said so. I'm not letting you go back on your word!"

"I was only slightly conscious woman! People in situations like that say a lot of weird things! Stop being stupid!"

"Don't call me stupid!" She screamed and he smirked.

"Stupid and ugly, that's what you are," he replied enjoying the way her face turned bright red with anger.

"Y-you!" Then suddenly she stopped and broke out into a sly grin.

"Hmmm," she murmured in a soft husky voice and Vegeta felt a shiver of anticipation go down his spine, his animal instincts knew what that tone meant.

"If I'm so ugly then I suppose that you won't feel anything when I do this…" She said sitting on his bed and pressing her hand against his chest, running her perfectly manicured fingers along the finely toned muscles.

"O-of course not you stupid woman! I find you disgusting, now get off me!" But he didn't move an inch and Bulma smirked.

"Hmmm…. Is that really what you think?" She purred, taking her hands off his chest. Vegeta was momentarily relived, letting out the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. But then she leaned over and lightly pressed her lips where her hands had been and Vegeta sucked in his breath again.

He wasn't quite sure what to do, saiyans generally frowned upon close contact and affection, and even married couples didn't really touch or kiss. They just did what they had to to conceive a child. This was completely alien to him, so he had no idea how to stop it. For some reason throwing her off seemed impossible, his arms wouldn't listen to him.

As she kissed he way down his chest she came across a deep scar and stopped, "It must have hurt huh?" She said looking up at him with big eyes and Vegeta's throat closed in on him and he could only stare. She smiled at his silence and leaned back down and ran her tongue along the length of the scar.

Vegeta felt his mind go blank again and he tried to fight it off, but she was still moving downwards and he had trouble gaining his bearings.

But then suddenly the door banged open and in walked the whole team stepped in, Goku in the front, with a strange black haired girl bulma didn't recognize, followed by Roshi and Oolong, then Krillin and Finally Yamcha taking up the rear.

"Hey guys! The tounament's over, so we decided to come by and check on you guys. This is Chi-Chi, you remember her right? Well apparently I promised that I would marry her so…." Goku trailed off as he realized what he was looking at.

Bulma, with disheveled hair and smeared lipstick and breathing hard, Vegeta lying on the beds, lipstick smeared on his lips and chest, he was also breathing hard but he looked more panicked. Normally goku would have laughed, he had only been with Vegeta for a couple days but that was long enough to know that he was an arrogant jerk that though he was better than everyone else. And to see his so out of sorts was priceless, but Yamcha was just entering the room and he would not be happy to see this scene.

"Ugh, I think we came at a bad time. Let's go guys," he said quickly, trying to keep Yamcha from seeing but he already saw over Goku's shoulder.

"It's okay Goku, don't worry about it," he said smiling gently and Goku reluctantly let him pass.

Yamcha looked at the scene in utter disbelief, he didn't blame Bulma for cheating on him, he had felt the relationship slowly fizzle out and he had cheated on her once or twice, but it was who she was cheating on him with that surprised him. I mean Vegeta? Why him? Yamcha studied Bulma's face for a moment, considering whether he should beg her back to come back or not, she was the best girlfriend he had ever had, all the others were complete bimbos. But he didn't love her, and judging by the way her eyes were shinning she really liked him.

So Yamcha just shrugged, "Looks like I lose. I'll see you later Bulma," He said smiling at her, it wasn't fake, she could tell.

"I'm so sorry Yamcha, but you felt it too right?" He nodded and winked at her.

"Looks like you found you prince, have fun!" He said and he left, laughing a little. Maybe I'll go out with Cherise tonight, he thought as he swung his arms and whistled out of the hospital.

Everyone else watched him leave in shock, "W-well he took it very well," Goku said nervously.

"A little too well," Roshi said, readjusting his glasses,then he shrugged. "Oh well, let's go get something to eat. Krillin pays!"

Goku grinned, "Great idea Master Roshi! I'm starving!"

Krillen screamed in despair, "No! I'm not paying with that monster around! I'll go bankrupt!" Everyone laughed as they left the building.

And just as their voices faded away you could hear Krillin scream, "Why are you guys laughing! This is a legitimate issue! How am I going to pay for this?"

Once they were gone Bulma turned back to Vegeta and smiled, "So, where were we?"

"Does nothing stop you woman!?" He said his face turning red; he had calmed down a little in the interlude and was able to control himself again.

"Oh come on! You know you like it," she said running her thumb over his bottom lip. He slapped her hand away, and sat up.

"Don't touch me woman! You disgust me!" he said with venom in his voice, he got off the bed and slipped his armor on.

"Why are you being so difficult? I know you love me too okay? You can stop being so goddamn prideful already! It's me! Just me, let me see you, the real you! I know it's there," She said grabbing his arm. She shook her off and turned to look at her.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said coldly and Bulma's face turned red with anger.

"Arghhhhhh!" she screamed as she picked up a flower pot and threw it at his head, he easily dodged it and walked out the door. "I hate you!" she screamed.

"Good, I hate you too," Vegeta said as he stepped out the door and closed it with a slam behind him.

As she heard the door slam she sank to her knees and leaned her head against the wall, she didn't cry, because she was sick of crying.

"Vegeta you jerk!" She said, but she grinned wryly as she said it, "But maybe that's why I like you so much. Yamcha's not a big enough jerk for me to love him I guess. God I'm strange." She laughed again and shook her head.

"Okay! Fine. I know that deep down you love me, now I just have to make you realize it.' She said standing up with a new resolve.

She held her fingers in the shape of a gun and pointed towards the door, "Pow! He won't know what hit him." She said and lifted the makeshift gun to her lips and blew.

"I'll get you yet, I'm not going to sit around waiting anymore." And then she left, quietly closing the door behind her.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Love

It was only after Vegeta had left the hospital and flown around for a while that he realized that he had no idea what he was going to do. Originally he had planned on going after the draon balls but he soon realized that he had no means of finding them. Bulma was the one with the dragon ball radar.

Vegeta groaned as he landed on the ground, he sat down and laid down on his back, his head resting on his arms, looking up at the clouds. "I'm an idiot." He said aloud to no one in particular.

"Yes, yes you are." An unfamiliar voice said cheerfully and Vegeta quickly got to his feet and stood in a fighting position.

"Who's there! Show yourself!" He said angrily.

"There's no one there you dolt! I'm talking inside your head!" Vegeta blinked, quickly looking around, he soon realized it was true he couldn't sense any ki anywhere.

"Who are you!? And why can you talk to me in my mind?" The voice chuckled, which only enraged Vegeta more.

"You're just as anti social as Turo told me," Vegeta groaned. Oh kami why? He thought he had left that planet far behind him but apparently not.

"Why are you talking to me you fool?" He said, sitting back down on the ground, he was starting to get a throbbing headache.

"Well Turo said he was wondering how you were doing, he said you were such an asshole that he wouldn't be surprised if someone had killed you by now." He chuckled joyously and Vegeta thought that the man was lucky that he wasn't right there because if he was he would be dead by now.

"But Turo also said that you might end up a good person so he wanted me to check on you, since I can read minds and talk to people through their minds and all," Vegeta was getting more pissed off by the second. How dare him! Was he rummaging through his thoughts without his permission?

"Any hoo, Turo told me to tell you that you are the biggest idiot he's ever seen." Vegeta gritted his teeth.

"And why is that?" he asked mentally wishing that he had some telepathic powers so he could make the obnoxious man, and Turo for that matter, explode or spontaneously combust. The thought made Vegeta grin with pleasure.

"Now, now vegeta. Violent thoughts get you nowhere." Vegeta gasped in surprise, that bastard! He's reading my mind right now!

"Well of course I am, you're very interesting you know. And very stupid. Very, very stupid."

"Would you shut the hell up! Or do you want to die? Because I swear to God if you don't wrap this up pretty soon I'll find some way to get to that god forsaken planet and kick your ass!" Vegeta screamed.

"Oh fine, I'll get on with it. Anyway, I saw everything that happened with that girl bulma and you, and told it to Turo. Needless to say he was shocked that when you came here you had already found your one true love but didn't realize it."

"One true love! What?!" Vegeta said, almost choking on the words.

"Oh can it Vegeta, she's perfect for you and you know it."

"I know nothing! Love doesn't exist anyhow! And even if it did that is not something a saiyan would feel!"

"Your heart says different. You totally love her, remember in the hospital?" Vegeta blushed bright red at the memory and felt his heart beat a little faster.

"W-what about it!?" He said trying to shake the image out of his head so the annoying mind reader wouldn't see it, but it was too late.

"Ha ha Vegeta, no use fighting it. You love her, that little episode in the hospital proves it."

"That was lust! I'll admit that, my hormones going haywire. Lust and love are not the same thing, or at least that's what I'm told." He said feeling a little smug about finding a legitimate way to write that off. But the mind reader wasn't buying it.

"It is for you. Have you ever felt that way about a woman?" Vegeta opened his mouth then closed it again. He hadn't.

"See? Just admit it, you l-o-v-e her!" the voice said in sing song.

"I do not! Now leave!" Vegeta screamed. The voice sighed.

"Oh fine, I'll leave. But you'll realize it soon enough. See ya!" he said.

Thankfully the voice said nothing further and Vegeta was able to think in peace. But no matter how hard he tried the words the voice had said kept popping in his head. Love her? How could I possibly? Having lust for her, now that I can accept, but love? No way. No way in hell.

Vegeta looked up at the sky and glared at the clouds, one of them looked like a heart. Vegeta felt like it was mocking him so he blasted it. He smirked as he saw it disintegrate to tiny pieces of cloud.

"I got it; I'll just go over to her house before she gets there and steal the dragon ball radar. If everyone hadn't suddenly started annoying me with stupid things I could've thought of this before." He growled, somehow he figured that the voice was still listening, even if he wasn't speaking. He didn't like it, but he would rather have the stupid voice listening and not speaking than listening and speaking.

With that said he took flight and tried to get to the woman's house before she did.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Bulma had no idea what Vegeta was planning to do, she had automatically assumed that he had come back to the planet to confess his love but now that seemed ridiculous. "The only way I'll ever get a confession out of him is if he's only slightly conscious apparently. Or drunk. That might work.

Bulma rolled her eyes at her own ridiculousness; I better go find Vegeta before I lose him forever. Forever. Hat word echoed in her head again, she hated the sadness that went along with it. Why did she have to love a guy that kept running away? Why did she fall in love with him anyway? It seemed like one day she just woke up and realized that she was heads over heels in love. As Bulma got into her hover car and speed down the highway to her house, she had figured that Vegeta would at least go there to pick up his precious training suit, she remembered something.

FLASHBACK

It was a rainy day, and there was a thunderstorm outside, Bulma was sitting by the window in a robe holding a cup of coffee. She had always liked watching thunderstorms; the lightning flashing across the sky was violently beautiful. Vegeta was out training in the gravity chamber, she could see the lights flashing from where she sat.

But then a lightning bolt hit the generator, shutting off all the lights and the gravity as well. She could hear him screaming in frustration from where she sat and she giggled a little. A couple minutes later he had stomped into the room, getting the carpet all muddy in the process.

"Hey! You can at least wipe your feet before you walk in!" She yelled, putting down her coffee cup. Vegeta ignored her comment completely.

"Woman! Go fix the gravity chamber!" he said. Bulma stood up and glared at him angrily.

"I can't fix it out in that thunderstorm! I'll die! You can go one day without working yourself to death, just sit down and chill for a while," he growled at her and looked out the window just as a massive thunderbolt hit the ground, leaving a big charred hole where it hit. He grimaced, a lightning bolt like that would probably hurt him really badly, and it would most definitely kill the woman.

"Fine," he said gruffly, sitting down on the sofa with a thud. She was surprised he had agreed so easily and looked at him quizzically. He snorted when he saw the question in her eyes.

"What?" He said, crossing his arms and glaring at her. She grinned at him and stood up to go sit by him.

"I'm just surprised that you agreed so easily I guess." He snorted and resisted the urge to scoot away from her, she was sitting far too close for his comfort, but his pride wouldn't let him move.

"Stupid woman, if you get electrocuted then how are you going to fix my gravity chamber?" He replied. Bulma smiled, she translated that sentence as 'I don't want you to get hurt.' And she was kind of touched; it was a sweet thing to say, for him anyway.

"Aw, thanks Vegeta, you're sweet." She said winking at him. He coughed loudly.

"Sweet! Stop spouting nonsense woman!" but she just giggled and looked towards the window as a big blue thunderbolt flashed through the sky. She clapped her hands when she saw it; it was the prettiest one yet.

"I love thunderstorms!" she said, she knew she sounded like an airhead but she didn't really care.

Vegeta smirked, "Fine, I'll humor you woman, why?" He didn't sound angry or anything, just amused.

"Doesn't it kind of look like the world's being ripped apart by big waves of ki? It's kind of scary but exciting at the same time, like the world's about to explode into pieces." She looked up at him and he blinked at her, trying to conceal his surprise, but she saw it.

"Hmmph," was all he said, but Bulma translated it as 'I never really thought of it like that before, but I guess so.' It was funny, he didn't have to say much, and she just instantly understood exactly what he meant.

Suddenly Bulma laughed and he turned to look at her, "What is it now woman? Can't you sit still for five seconds without saying something?"

"No," she said sticking her tongue out and grinning, "I was just thinking that your quiet, stuck up, uptight, violent, a loner and overall hard to be around for most people," Vegeta growled angrily.

"No one asked you to talk to me woman; in fact it would be better if you leave. Your infernal chattering is driving me crazy!" Now it was her turn to glare at him.

"Would you let me finish?" Then the scowl faded and she smiled at him again, "You may be all those things but for some reason I like you anyway. You may be a loner but I guess I'll just have to be a loner with you huh?" Vegeta was at a loss for words, shock registering throughout his face.

"Plus," she continued, "your fun to argue with." He smirked at her, finally regaining his bearings.

"I can't deny that. It's incredibly fun to see you angry, especially the time I blew up the gravity chamber. That was priceless, I should have taken pictures." He said and she blushed bright red, remembering the state she was in when she had run out yelling at him, hair curlers and all.

She glared at Vegeta, "Oh shut up!" And he laughed, for the first time that she had known him he laughed, it was a real laugh not a superior kind of chuckle. When he laughed like that you knew that he didn't really think that anything was funny. But the way he was laughing now, he seemed almost happy, and Bulma felt a soft warmth come over her looking at him. She suddenly had an overwhelming urge to jump into his arms and just lay there for a while, to feel his heart next to hers.

She shook her head, what was she thinking? He was still Vegeta, an arrogant, selfish, bastard. But looking at him right then, she couldn't quite believe it, and ignoring her better judgment she leaned over and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"What are you doing woman?!" he said, he immediately stopped laughing. Just as soon as he thought he knew what was going on she would go and do something else to throw him off balance, his cheek seemed to tingle where she kissed it and he rubbed it with the back of his hand, trying to get rid of the sensation.

Bulma saw him wiping at him cheek and laughed.

"I'll go make you some coffee okay?" She said and he shrugged, she took that as a yes and sauntered off, still laughing. She couldn't remember the last time she had had so much fun just being around somebody.

END OF FLASHBACK

Bulma sighed, was that when? No, she didn't think so, she had a feeling she always loved him and it just grew stronger over time. From the first moment that she saw him she was doomed. She laughed bitterly to herself; well I'm not letting him get away again. No way.

Bulma had finally arrived at her house. She hurriedly parked the car and ran into the house. No Vegeta. She ran up to his room and looked inside; he had left his old tattered Saiyan armor and taken the one she had worked on for months instead. It had taken a long time to find the chemical compounds and some of them were alien to Earth but she somehow had found equivalents and made a suit almost exactly the same as his old one. She had been very proud of herself at the time and had been upset when Vegeta didn't say anything.  
But he really did like it after all huh? Bulma smiled, sometimes he was easy to read and sometimes he wasn't. He's such a mystery, just another thing I like about him I suppose.

She walked around the house a little more, looking for some clues as to where he could be until finally she reached the lab. "My dragon ball radar is gone!" She sunk to the floor. What is he going to wish for? Suddenly she had a flash of insight, power. He'll wish to have ultimate power. Damn! He hasn't changed at all.

Suddenly she grinned and dug through the bottom drawer of her desk. Sure enough inside was an extra dragon ball tracker. "Well this makes it easier to follow him. I'll just have to get there before him." Suddenly she had a great idea, she would use her fastest hover car and go straight to the dragon ball farthest away, so then she can wait for him there, dragon ball in hand.

"You are most definitely a genius Bulma." She said grinning and grabbing a capsule on her way out, she would not be sleeping outside again.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

He had quickly found the dragon ball radar and had been planning on booking it out of there before Bulma could get home, but suddenly he had an urge to go see his room one last time. Once he got there he wondered why he bothered coming, he didn't particularly like or dislike it, it was just a place to sleep.  
His eyes quickly roamed around the room until they finally landed on the suit that Bulma had made him. He hadn't known that she had been making him one and he was shocked when she handed it to him one day proclaiming herself as a genius. At the time he didn't say anything, he didn't know what to say exactly, he had never received such a thoughtful gift before without specifically asking for it. Plus he didn't truly believe that it could be as good as his original armor. But after she had left he had secretly tried it on and it was perfect, better than he could ever have expected.

He picked up the suit now and looked at it; he stopped when he came across something odd stitched onto the shoulder, he looked at it a little closer and realized that words had been stitched into the fabric with pink string. It said;

'Made by Bulma the beautiful genius.'

He gaped at it, how could he have not seen it before? Then suddenly he started laughing, what a weird woman.

'See? You totally love her.' Vegeta groaned, the voice was back.

"Weren't you supposed to be GONE?!" he said gritting his teeth.

'Oops. Looks like my cover's blown.' He said cheerfully, pissing Vegeta off even more.

"Look, if you would just shut the hell up I'll let you stay and watch." He said irritably, stuffing he suit Bulma made into the bag he was carrying with him.

'You're no fun. But fine, I'll be good.' Even though Vegeta couldn't see him he could tell that the man was pouting. What an annoying person, if I could I would kill him right now.

Suddenly he heard a car pull up and froze like a deer in the headlights. "Shit. She's back." Well no matter, he was done anyway. He wasn't quite sure why he was avoiding her so desperately, if she tried to stop him he could easily fight her off, there was really nothing she could do to him. Except jump him again.

Vegeta felt his body tingle from the memory of her kissing her way down his chest, and when she stopped to lick his scar…. No! Vegeta get a hold of yourself, these stupid hormones do not control you.

But he still chose to escape through the window rather than confronting her.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey people, you know I'm getting all sad now because people have stopped commenting on my story. If you've been reading it up until now and haven't commented, or have commented but just haven't done it for a while, please comment now! It makes me really happy to hear from you and it keeps me going. So please, take twelve seconds to say something, constructive criticism is welcome. Thanks a lot!

Chapter 12 Tears and Fears

Bulma had been a little worried at first, she didn't know if she could beat him to the dragon ball considering how much faster he was compared to her hovercraft. Even though at night she put it on autopilot so she could sleep and still drive, she still wasn't sure if she could beat him. But truthfully she needn't have worried. Vegeta may have been fifty times faster than her but he also had to stop much more often.

He had no idea that Bulma was chasing after him so he figured he could take his time. Back when he was traveling with Bulma he hadn't noticed so much when he got hungry with her constant chattering and his overall uneasiness, or at least that's what he called it, everyone else in the universe would call it lust, with her on his back. But now that he was free of her he stopped every couple hours or so to have a snack, plus he also stopped to sleep and train a little. Just because he wasn't in one place all the time that was no excuse for shirking his training sessions.

So as a result of this Bulma arrived at the last dragon ball a good two days before he did. The dragon ball was sitting peacefully on the ground. Right next to a massive swarm of red ants. It was crawling with the awful things, and if that wasn't bad enough they weren't even normal red ants, they were huge, each one was about the size of bulma's thumb. Bulma shuddered and slowly backed away, she may not have been afraid of thunderstorms, or vegeta, or all those things she was supposed to be afraid of but wasn't, but she was deathly afraid of bugs. She hated them all, even butterflies, it wasn't unusual for her to e seen chasing around the beautiful creatures with a fly swatter.

"Come on Bulma, you can do this. It's for love after all," but even with all her self- encouragement she couldn't bring herself to go any closer than thirty feet to the ball.

"Stop being a wimp Bulma! What would Vegeta say if he saw you right now?" She blinked, what a weird question. Of course he would laugh at her and call her stupid, like usual. No actually considering the current circumstances he would probably… well actually she had no idea what he would do. Would he be mad at her for following him? She honestly had no idea, he was an enigma, he was always keeping her on her toes, making her wonder what he really thought underneath his biting comments and angry silences. It was impossible to make plans with him because she had no idea how he would react; she just had to play it by ear she supposed.

Suddenly Bulma shook her head, she would figure something out. Probably. It would all work its self out somehow. Maybe. "Ugh! I'm sick of this! Bulma, just grab the goddamn ball and get it over with!" And she did.

She screamed at the top of her lungs and shook the giant ants off the dragon ball, if she had a gun she would have blasted them but she didn't so she had to settle for banging the dragon ball against a tree until all the ants either fell off or were squished.

"Okay," she sighed when she had finally calmed down, "Now that that's over, I guess I'll set up camp and wait." Suddenly a butterfly fluttered past her face and she screamed, closing her eyes and violently smacking at it.

"I HATE NATURE!!!"

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Vegeta was lost in thought while he was flying. He wasn't thinking of anything in particular, just Freiza's bloody death and Bulma. The first one he could enjoy day dreaming about but the latter. Thoughts of her had become more and more disturbing, and at least ninety percent of them involved her….well doing various things. One of the daydreams involved leather and whips, which was particularly unnerving for Vegeta. But he could easily write those daydreams off as 'damn hormones'.

It was the other ten percent of his day dreams that really bothered him, he was thinking about the time she told him about thunderstorms. He had started to wonder what she thought about other things, after that incident he had started to wonder what she thought about, well, everything. He had started to find her inane chatter interesting, he had thought he had fought it off after he went away but after seeing her again he only felt those feeling more strongly. She had changed a lot, but at the same time stayed exactly the same. Vegeta was starting to wonder if he would ever get her.

He was suddenly startled out of this thoughts by quiet giggles sounding off in his head. Vegeta balled his fists an growled angrily. Goddamn that voice!

"What is it now you damn mind rapist!?" He said and the voice broke out in a bigger fit of giggles.

"Ooh, good one Vegeta! Mind rapist! Never heard that one before, and I've been called a lot of things in my line of work. You know I can't imagine why but every person I've talked to like this seemed especially short with me." Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"Can't imagine why." He said sarcastically.

"I know right?" the voice said, not catching the sarcasm. Vegeta sighed, he was surrounded by idiots.

"Look, would you just tell me what you want? Before I blast my own head off?" The voice sighed dejectedly.

"Damn Vegeta, you don't have to be so mean about everything. Can't we just have a friendly conversation?" Vegeta looked heavenward, kami, what have I done to deserve this?

"I will seriously find a way to kill you if you keep popping up like this." Was all he said in reply.

"Everything's such a battle with you, jeez." Vegeta didn't say anything but instead sent the mind rapist images of him plundering his pink planet and eating all the women and children.

"Ugh, that's gross Vegeta, seriously. Okay fine I'll just get to the point, I was watching your soul mate a few minutes ago-"

"She's NOT my soul mate!" Vegeta interrupted and the voice sighed.

"Okay, sure, whatever. Anyway she has a wicked plan cooked up." He suddenly started giggling again and Vegeta ground his teeth.

"Just tell me already!" Vegeta yelled in his most threatening voice.

"Sorry, I can't it would ruin the surprise and I wanna see your face when you find out." With that said the voice either left or went quiet.

"What!" He screamed for the first time wishing that the voice would talk a little more.

"Damn you!" He screamed, throwing a ki blast at a tree completely obliterating it in the process. But the voice still said nothing; Vegeta had a sickening feeling in his stomach. What had the woman done now?

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Bulma had set up the capsule house and gone inside to relax, after she washed off the dragon ball first of course, just the thought of those disgusting bugs being all over it made her sick to her stomach. She had to scrub it with the strongest soap she had several times before she felt at ease.

After she had done that she had decided to take a shower and change into something prettier, for when Vegeta came. And just in case he came before she got out of the shower she took the dragon ball with her, so he couldn't steal it and take off.

She had a lot of trouble deciding what to wear but eventually decided on the blue leather dress she had worn when she was trying to seduce Yamcha, it was by far the sexiest thing in her closet and she figured she would need all the help she could get to win over the stubborn monkey prince.

Once she had changed and done her make up to her liking she pulled up a chair in front of the door, dragon ball in her lap, and waited.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Vegeta soon found out what the mind reader had been laughing about as he landed at the place the dragon ball radar told him the dragon ball was. There stood a small round building with the Capsule Corp. logo on it, and the radar said that the dragon ball was inside.

"Oh shit." He said looking at it; thankfully the house had no windows so if he wanted to he could just fly away without her ever knowing he had come. But that was way too cowardly for him to swallow; his pride would not allow him to run away like that.

He didn't have a choice, he had to just go and face it. He groaned internally, hoping that inside was a family on a camping trip or something, but knowing that it wasn't. It was most definitely Bulma in there.

"Was this what you were giggling about earlier you insufferable slime!?" Vegeta yelled angrily in his head. The voice simply chuckled.

"Oh just wait, it gets better. You really are something you know, falling for a girl like that, anyone else would be scared shitless." Vegeta had a bad feeling about this but simply replied with;

"Hah! As if a weak human woman could ever scare me! I fear nothing!" He said forcefully. What was he waiting for? He was being a weak, he was the prince of all Saiyans for kami's sake! He wasn't afraid of pain, or death, or hate, so what was stopping him?

"Your afraid of love though," the voice supplied helpfully but vegeta ignored it and continued pumping himself up. Nothing! That's what! You're afraid of nothing.

Once again completely convinced of his brilliance, he came up to the capsule house and kicked the door open.

"Woman! I came for my Dragon Ball and you better give it to me or I'll…." Trailed off as he saw what he was looking at. She was wearing a short, low cut leather dress, covered in decorative belts with shiny buckles.

All she needs is a whip, he thought a little dazed. Once he realized what he had just thought he turned beet red and had to turn his face away from Bulma, who had now stood up and was looking at him closely.

He suddenly heard the voice in his head cackle with glee and say, "See? Told you it got better." But Vegeta ignored it, he had finally calmed down after he had seen the dragon ball she was holding.

"Give me the dragon ball woman," he said coldly and Bulma felt a chill of fear run down her spine. She quickly shook it off and tried to remember the way he looked once he saw her, she smiled a little, he was definitely attracted to her, she had nothing to worry about. Did she?

"No," she said looking at him straight in the eyes. His were so dark, full of mysteries, two black holes, like deep space. They transfixed her and she found herself walking slowly near him, he didn't move.

She kissed him lightly on the lips, and he tried to pull back, "This will not work on me twice woman!" He said, but his tail had already wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer. It startled her at first but then she looked at it and smiled.

"Seems like your body is more honest than you are," she said, lightly caressing the soft furry thing wrapped around her waist. Vegeta involuntarily purred with pleasure, as soon as the sound escaped his lips he clamped his mouth shut, but Bulma had heard it and she smiled even wider.

"Stop fighting it Vegeta, you know you want to." She said, and suddenly something snapped inside him.

"Fine," he said gruffy pulling her close and kissing her deep, bulma's eyes widened with shock but then closed as she kissed him back. This was nothing like kissing Yamcha, it felt like she was on fire, she never wanted it to end.

Vegeta pushed her up against the wall and kissed her neck, and biting until her skin bruised. He was being rough but bulma didn't care, she didn't care if he even broke her bones she just knew she didn't want it to stop. But then it did.

Bulma opened her eyes to see Vegeta walking away, dragon ball in hand. Suddenly bulma was furious; he had only kissed her so he could steal the dragon ball! She screamed in anger and frustration as he walked out the door, he was not leaving her again, no way in hell!

She ran out the door to see him summoning the dragon, he turned around to look at her as she came out. "Stay where you are and don't say a word, if you come any closer I'll blast you." He has to be lying, she thought, but his eyes were completely serious.

"Vegeta! What the hell are you doing?!" The mind reader screamed in his head.

"Shut up," Vegeta said in his head, "I want her to see me destroy everything, I want her to realize who I really am."

"You fool! She already knows who you are! Why are you trying so hard to scare her away?" Vegeta didn't say anything. He didn't know why, all he knew was that she shouldn't love him, he couldn't let her.

Vegeta summoned the dragon from the dragon balls and bulma watched in silence as the dragon uncoiled into the sky. She didn't know what to do anymore, and before she knew it tears were streaming down her face, but she still didn't make a sound. How could things go so wrong?

"Vegeta," she whispered, staring at his back. He turned to look at her despite himself and regretted it immediately. He had never seen her cry before; she had always done it after he went away, because she couldn't stand to let him see her hurt like that. But now she let him see, and the tears streamed down her face. She lifted her hands up slowly and held them, cupped out to him, as if she were offering something to him.

"My soul," she said simply, smiling through her tears. Vegeta turned away.

"I don't want it." He said simply, not looking at her. Then he heard her make a sound that was between a laugh and a sob and despite his better judgment, turned to look at her again.

She still held her cupped hands out to him, but she was crying harder, the tears pouring from her eyes in a steady flow like a river.

"You already took it," she sobbed, and then bringing her hands back to rest on her chest, where her heart was she whispered. "No refunds."

Vegeta felt something inside him break and he turned away from her once again, forcing himself to look into the dragon's empty eyes. I have to do this, he thought, although he wasn't quite sure why.

Bulma watched and knew that he was never going to be hers. She had already given him her heart and soul but he was too absorbed with hate and revenge to ever take it.

"I wish that whoever made him this way was here right now so I could kill him myself!" she whispered, but her heart was screaming the words and she fell to her knees sobbing. Her heart ached, and she was so angry at everything. She had said it so quietly that even vegeta hadn'y heard her, but the dragon had.

"Your wish shall be granted," the dragon said solemnly and Vegeta stared at it wide eyed, he hadn't even said anything yet.

He heard Bulma gasp behind him and turned around just in time to see his tormentor materialize before is eyes. Vegeta for the first time in his life, had absolutely nothing running through his brain, he didn't even have words to describe what he felt, so the voice, being the helpful little thing that it was, supplied it for him.

"Oh shit."


	13. Chapter 13

Yay! Another chapter's out. I'm so happy that people are reading this, and I am ESPECIALLY overjoyed when people comment *wink* *wink* so please, if you faved my story, or added it to your watch or just like it in general, PLEASE COMMENT. I will love you forever and will be happy for at least two days every time you do. Thanks a lot!

Chapter 13 Death

Freiza looked around at his new surroundings, noticing first the blue haired girl that was gaping at him, he smirked at her and he saw her cower slightly. Then he saw Vegeta, and he was mildly surprised.

"Ah, look who it is. Monkey Prince, I've been wondering where you ran off to." He said walking over to Vegeta and slapping him across the face, Vegeta turned his face to the side out of habit, but it didn't seem to hurt nearly as much as it used to. "Did you think you could run away?" Freiza said, starting to enjoy his deed, he sent a hard punch into his stomach, causing Vegeta to grunt in pain, although he did not bend over, he just stood and looked right into the lizard's eyes.

Freiza was starting to get seriously pissed off, he could sense something different about him, but he couldn't say exactly what it was. He sent a punch right at Vegeta's face, which was easily dodged, Vegeta smirked.

"Did you really think you were stronger than me?" He said, that did it. Freiza lost it, powering up to the next level and attacking Vegeta with bloodthirsty eyes.

"How dare you! I'm going to fucking kill you!" He screamed as he sent punches faster than Bulma could see. Vegeta's eyes widened slightly, he didn't know that Freiza had an even more powerful form. But it didn't seem to be much of a problem, he was so slow, it felt like all the punches coming at him were going in slow motion. Vegeta smirked as a thought came to him, this is really boring.

Suddenly he threw a left hook, then a right to his face, followed by a knee kick to the stomach and a small ki blast also to the stomach. Freiza fell to the ground, blood dripping from the corners of his mouth and giant bruises already starting to show on his body, he was breathing hard.

"I'll….make…you….PAY!!" He panted powering up even more into his strongest form, Vegeta laughed.

"I have to say, you slightly less hideous than before, but are you any stronger?" He was silenced as a strong ki blast hit him; he hadn't even had time to see it coming. Vegeta quickly stood and lunged at Freiza, who just cackled and sent a series of punches and kicks into his face and stomach.

Vegeta felt dizzy with pain, he had known Freiza was strong, but this strong?

"Who's laughing now monkey boy?" Freiza said, holding Vegeta close to his body so he could send a powerful ki blast directly into his stomach. Vegeta coughed up a pool of blood and blinked as his vision started to blur.

Freiza sent one last punch to his face, causing his neck to twist back violently, and a loud cracking sound could be heard. Freiza, satisfied that vegeta was either dead or close, threw him to the ground, causing a crater to form and the earth to shake slightly. Vegeta didn't move.

All this had happened in a matter of minutes, and Bulma had watched in fascination and horror, more frightened than she ever had in her entire life. Was this the monster that had tortured Vegeta all those years? She stifled a scream as she saw Vegeta go down, her hands covering her mouth and tears streaming down her face she huddled against the wall of the CC she had set up.

Freiza smiled as he looked at Vegeta at the bottom of the crater, he looked dead, but just in case he wasn't he sent another ki blast his way, practically frying him to a crisp.

Bulma couldn't contain her scream this time, "Vegeta!" She quickly tried to cover her mouth, but Freiza had noticed her.

"Hmmph! Are you the monkey's mate? Or should I say widow?" He cackled and Bulma felt the familiar rush of rage come over her.

"You stupid, ugly lizard! How dare you speak to me that way!?" She screamed, rising to her feet. Freiza sneered at her and grabbed her by the throat, constricting her airways, her eyes widened as she desperately fought for air.

"Shut up! You disgusting earthling! I was planning on perhaps selling you as a sex slave on another planet, but your mouth has just earned you a one way ticket to hell!" he said, squeezing tighter on her throat until she started turning blue and blacked out, then he threw her into the pit where Vegeta lay, motionless.

"Vegeta! Vegeta!" A voice screamed in his head. Where is that voice coming from? He wondered vaguely, ugh, it's the mind reader again. What's he want now?

"Vegeta! God damn it! Would you wake up?"

"Ugh," Vegeta groaned, it felt like he was being ripped apart into a thousand pieces. He couldn't think of any reason that was good enough to make him move right then, his eyes felt like they had been cemented shut and his throat felt like it had been fossilized so he decided to just yell at the voice in his head.

"Let me sleep god damn you!" He said, in his mind, his memory was kind of foggy, he couldn't quite remember why he felt so horrible but he couldn't quite muster up enough energy to care. He just wanted to drift off into the darkness again.

"Bulma's dead," The voice said. Huh? "Bulma's dead Vegeta." The voice repeated and Vegeta snapped his eyes open.

"What!?" He croaked forcing himself to sit up and access his surroundings. It couldn't be true. But then he saw her, she was lying next to him, her lips were slightly blue and her face was as white as a sheet of paper. He reached out a shaky hand to touch her face, and touched her cheek gently. She was as cold as ice.

He gently shook her shoulder, "Wake up woman! This isn't funny!" He whispered hoarsely, his eyes starting to burn and his vision blurring slightly. He blinked hard and shook her harder, "Bulma, please wake up!"

"She's gone Vegeta. Freiza killed her," He said. Shut up! Vegeta screamed in his head, knowing that he wouldn't be able to with his real voice. She can't be! She's just….

"She's just what Vegeta? Pretending? Messing with you? You know she's not." Vegeta clenched his fist, he did know, he couldn't sense her ki anymore, he couldn't feel her pulse, and she wasn't breathing. She was dead.

Vegeta closed his eyes and turned away from her, using his arms he shakily tried to lift himself onto his feet, and somehow managed to stand on shaky legs.

"Vegeta what are you doing!" The voice asked, sounding panicked. Vegeta smirked, then winced as the pain shot its way up his legs.

"I'm….going…to…kill….him…." He grunted, grabbing onto the side of the crater and trying to pull himself up.

"What!?" The mind reader screamed in his head. But he ignored it, his mind was fuzzy with pain and his senses were clouded with rage, he couldn't hear anything right now. All he could do was repeat the same words over and over again in his head; I'm going to kill him.

Freiza saw Vegeta lift himself out of the hole and smirked as he stood on shaky legs, barely even able to hold his head up.

"Back for more monkey price?" He said mockingly, secretly surprised that he could still stand, how could somebody possibly survive that? Fucking mutant monkeys.

Vegeta lifted his hands in a fighting stance and shakily stepped forward.

"I'm going to kill you," Vegeta whispered, staring into the lizard's face.

"What was that you fucking piece of shit?" Freiza said with a sneer.

"I'm going to kill you," Vegeta repeated taking another step forward. Freiza was starting to feel uneasy, he didn't like the way he was looking at him.

"Hah! As if you could." But Vegeta ignored him and clenching his fists ran towards Freiza with the last of his strength.

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!!!" He screamed sending a powerful uppercut right to Freiza's jaw, causing him to go up in the air several feet. But he didn't stop there; he started pounding the lizard with everything he had. He felt a surge of power he had never felt before and kept beating him until he heard every single bone crack in the lizard's body.

Freiza begged for mercy, "Please…don't kill me!" He screamed and Vegeta smirked.

"HELL NO!!" He screamed as he sent a final blast to Freiza, which engulfed his whole body and disintegrated him almost instantly.

Suddenly Vegeta felt all the power drain out of his body, and all the pain and weakness came back to him tenfold. He felt his body go numb as he fell onto the ground with a thump, he closed his eyes and quickly faded off into the darkness, away from the pain.

"Vegeta! Vegeta!" A voice yelled just as he was about to give himself up completely to the emptiness, he knew he was dying.

What? He asked the voice, more tired than annoyed, he was sick of talking.

"You did it," the mind reader whispered, "You became Super Saiyan!" Vegeta smirked, or well he meant to smirk, he wasn't completely sure whether or not his body was listening or not.

No duh. Even I could tell that much in my delirium.

"Shouldn't you be happy!? What's wrong with you?"

Vegeta didn't really know why, it just didn't seem to really matter all that much. Why was it that he had wanted it so badly? He couldn't remember. So he just let it go. He let everything go as he slipped into the darkness for the final time.

"Wait! Vegeta! I have to tell you something!" but he was already gone.


	14. Chapter 14

Yep this is the last chapter! I'm so happy that all you guys have been reading and commenting on my story, this is the longest fanfic that I've ever written and I'm feeling very proud of myself. So please comment and tell me if you liked it, because it would make me happy. PLEASE COMMENT!!!! Seriously.

Chapter 14 Happily Ever After (Well Pretty Much)

Vegeta saw his own body lying on the ground, it was quite disturbing actually. He felt like a balloon, rising in to the air slowly, he didn't even try to fight it. What was the point? He had already gotten his revenge, although it didn't seem as satisfying as he had assumed it would be. All he felt was a sense of purposelessness. What was he supposed to do now? He didn't have an answer, no goals, no family, no friends, no planet. He looked over at Bulma's body, and then quickly looked away. And now, he thought, I don't even have her.

Suddenly a short, skinny teenager appeared before him. His skin was pale with a purple-pink tint to it, and his black hair was spiked into four orderly spikes. His black eyes were surrounded by dots of pink, which looked like a tattoo of some sort and his lips were pierced with pink rings. His pointy elf ears were also adorned with pink rings, about fifteen on each ear. There was only one planet this kid could possibly come from.

Vegeta groaned, the pink planet. It just kept haunting him, even after death.

"Uh, hey." The teenager said, lifting up his arm in a kind of half wave, he was wearing a giant pink robe with purple swirls on it, and Vegeta felt sick just looking at it. He was dead but their color choices still managed to bother him, how lovely.

"What the hell do you want?" Vegeta said, feeling more than a little agitated.

"Uh, yeah, um, I'm Kikiokiokorikirokio. My wife calls me Kio." he said nervously, as if Vegeta cared what his name was or what his wife called him.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!" Vegeta screamed and the boy gulped.

"Uh, I'm a soul catcher." He said raising what looked like a pink and green butterfly net so that Vegeta could see it.

"So do you're her to take me into the afterlife then punk?" Kio shook his head.

"Nah, nothing like that. I can do three things; first I can eat a soul's worries." Vegeta's lips twitched slightly.

"You… eat worries?"

"Yeah, you know, I eat them so souls don't become ghosts. But usually I stick to my own planet so there are still a lot of ghosts around. Anyway, the second thing I do is help guide souls into their new bodies. That is, well Yemma only let's me reincarnate the purest of souls, who want to of course. So every couple years I drop by heaven to ask if anyone wants to. They can choose their planet and how they look down to the last freckle if they want to, but most ask me to just randomize it. But neither of those really applies to you so I suppose I should just move onto the third thing I do." Vegeta had started to get interested despite himself, this scrawny teenager was so important. Who would've guessed it?

Kio seemed to notice Vegeta's muted astonishment and smiled, "Yeah, can't believe I do so much eh? Well I found my one true love, Jiumi, when I was seven. The day after I met her these pink dots showed up around my eyes and I started seeing spirits everywhere, especially ghosts. They would come and talk to me about all the things they were worried about and I before I knew it I felt something white and silvery flow into my mouth and swallowed. That's the first time I ate a worry, after that I started traveling in and out of the spirit world, even though I'm alive and gave souls new lives. My village was very impressed, nobody had heard of such an interesting power before. Except for my wife of course, she can make people's heads explode with her mind, but she can only do one person at a time and it takes her an hour to recharge so she isn't very practical for war. Assassination is her specialty." He grinned and Vegeta shivered slightly, Kami help him, this planet was horrifying.

"Anyway, the third thing I do is choose when people die." Vegeta's eyes widened.

"No wait, let me rephrase that. I can stick people back into their bodies and reset their life expectancy if they died by violence and I feel they deserve it. I don't usually do this on people from other planets but Turo asked me to. I couldn't bring myself to say no. So Vegeta, if you want I can stick you back into your body and let you go on as you were before. You'll wake up immeadiatly, you're body will be healed too but once you wake up you won't remember me or anything I said to you. So you wanna do it?" Vegeta glanced back at Bulma.

"Can you bring her back to life?" He asked softly. Kio looked at where Vegeta was looking and his face fell.

"I'm sorry, she's been dead too long. Her body's unusable, I can't send her back."

"Then forget it," Vegeta said, feeling an unfamiliar emotion wash over him.

'That's called heartbreak,' the mind reader supplied gently. Vegeta jumped slightly when he heard it, why was he still here. He was dead, how could he read his mind?

'You're not dead yet, you're only dead after you're spirit completely detaches from your body. You haven't yet so I can still talk to you." Vegeta growled angrily.

Go away. I'm trying to die here, but it seems like no one will let me!

'Vegeta you idiot, did you forget about the dragon balls? They can bring people back from the dead too.' Vegeta gaped slightly. He had forgotten all about them.

'Yeah you idiot. Let Kio put you back into your body and you can see Bulma in a year. Told you, I knew you loved her.'

Oh shut up.

'You know I'm right.'

Yeah. But that doesn't mean you shouldn't shut the hell up!

'Ha! You said it! Okay, my mission's done. Have fun Vegeta!' With that said the mind reader left again, or at least vegeta thought he left, he could never be quite sure.

"You! Ghost Eater!" Vegeta said pointing at the teenager who jumped slightly at Vegeta's intimidating demeanor.

"Uh, yeah?"

"I changed my mind! Put me back in my body!" Kio grinned and nodded. He always loved doing this; it was really a lot of fun.

He lifted up the butterfly net and caught Vegeta's soul in it, holding the open end to his chest he closed his eyes and whispered a small prayer and then , removing the open end from his chest he quickly put the open end on Vegeta's chest and whispered a different prayer.

"Good luck," Kio grinned. And then he left, off to find some more spirits that needed help.

Vegeta's eyes snapped open and he gasped his first breath of air. "I'm alive." He said.

He knew he had died, he had felt himself leave his body; he remembered looking down at himself. So why was he still here? He sat up and clenched and unclenched his fists. There was no pain. He stood up and shifted his leg from one to the other. Still no pain.

How was this possible? He shook his head, it didn't matter, all that mattered was that he was alive. Then he remembered. Bulma. Oh kami, Bulma's dead.

He sunk back down to a sitting position. He put his head in his hands, Bulma, why did she have to die too? Why am I still alive? He felt tears threaten to break free and he fought them off, but one managed to slip out. Then two, then three and before he knew it he was crying, for the first time in his life he was crying. His hands gripped his hair tightly and he clenched his teeth as the tears kept coming.

'I almost hate to ruin this touching moment but I have to remind you, you can always wish Bulma back with the Dragon Balls.' The mind reader said, sounding amused.

Vegeta stopped. What? He said, lifting his head.

'Oh Kami, this is seriously getting repetitive. You can wish Bulma back with the dragon balls you dope. For a prince you sure are dumb.' Vegeta growled.

I'm going to kill you, I swear to kami I will find a way to do it.

'Yeah, yeah whatever. But did you hear me?'

I heard you mind rapist. Now go away.

'Okay good. I will leave now I think, have fun!' And he left. Vegeta was surprised it was so easy, he had spent days trying to get the annoying guy to go away and now he had just left without a second thought.

Vegeta smirked and lay down on his back, his arms behind his head, looking up at the clouds. He saw one that looked like a heart and he laughed; now he knew it wasn't mocking him, just pointing out the obvious.

"See you soon woman." He said, closing his eyes. It would be a long year.

ONE YEAR LATER

"What is your wish?" The dragon asked solemnly. Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest and looked at it for a moment. Then he smirked, this would be the third time he had summoned the dragon but the first time he actually got to make a wish.

Stupid woman, it's all your fault I never got my immortality, and now that I finally get to make a wish, it's only to bring you back. But he couldn't bring himself to regret it, he had missed her bitching. So he said what he really wished for;

"Bring Bulma Breifs back to life, back to me.' He demanded and the dragon gave a small nod.

"It shall be done." The dragon disappeared into the balls and the sky turned blue again, Vegeta watched silently as the dragon balls flew off in different directions.

A few minutes passed and nothing happened, Vegeta was starting to worry, but worring wasn't something that the prince of all Saiyan's would do so he immediately converted that emotion to anger.

"What the hell!? I knew that dragon was a fake! There's no way there could be a…." He trailed off as he heard a scream come from above him. He looked up just in time to see a blue haired girl in a blue leather dress come hurtling at him and fall directly into his arms.

She had her eyes squeezed shut and was screaming at the top of her lungs, Vegeta felt like him eardrums were about to burst.

"Quiet woman! Stop making that horrible noise!"Bulma stopped screaming and opened her eyes. A familiar face was scowling at her.

"V-vegeta?" She whispered. His scowl deepened.

"Who the hell else would it be?" She slowly broke out into a grin and grabbing his face; she leaned up and kissed him on the lips. This time he kissed her back without hesitation, and he gently set her down.

She broke the kiss and looked at him again. "You really wished me back." She said looking him in the eyes. He looked away, feeling embarrassed.

"What else was I supposed to do? If I don't have you, who'll cook and fix my gravity chamber?" She punched him in the arm playfully, pretending to be mad.

"Don't give me that! That soul catcher Kio told me what happened." Vegeta looked at her quizzically. Who was she talking about?

"He said you cried after you realized I was dead." She said, grinning from ear to ear.

"I-I did no such thing!" he sputtered, turning bright red. Bulma laughed and kissed him again.

"Still as stubborn as ever I see, well I love you anyway." Vegeta brushed a strand of hair off her face.

"I'll only say this once woman so you better listen good," he was blushing even redder as he leaned in next to her ear and whispered as low as he could.

"I love you too." Then he pulled back and turned away. He heard some sniffling from behind him and turned around. She was crying.

"My god woman! What in kami's name is," But before he could finish the sentence she had tackled him. He was so surprised that he actually fell over onto the grass.

She started kissing him like crazy, soft kissed all over his face and neck. "You do not even know how happy that makes me," she said nipping at his ear. He smirked.

"No I think I do." He said, rolling over so she was under him. "It's my turn now woman." He said with a mysterious glint in his eyes, Bulma smiled and reached her arms up to wrap around his neck.

"Just kiss me you fool."

"Gladly."

SEVERAL HOURS LATER

Bulma rested her head on Vegeta's chest and listened to the steady rhythm of his heart beat. She couldn't remember the last time she had been so happy, he really was the prince she had always wanted.

"Hey Vegeta?" She said, lifting her head so her chin rested on his chest and she could look him in the face.

"What woman?" He asked, opening one eye to look at her. She grinned, she had been doing that a lot since she had gotten back, and he couldn't say he didn't like how happy she looked. Hell, he felt happy too.

"I was just thinking of the perfect nickname for you." Her eyes twinkled with laughter.

"Why in Kami's name would you think I need a nickname?" He asked.

"Well you never call me by my name, so why should I call you by yours?" She said practically. He raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything, she took that as a sign that she could continue.

"King Kong," she said grinning even wider.

"Who or what is 'King Kong'?" He asked. She started laughing.

"It's a giant ape that falls in love with a beautiful woman," she replied, still laughing.

"Hah! You? A beautiful woman? Give me a break." She punched him on the chest, pouting.

"I'm the most beautiful woman you've ever seen and you know it!" She said.

"Wrong." He said, now he was the one laughing, he was enjoying seeing her face turn red with anger.

"Oooh! You big jerk!" She said standing up and starting to walk away, but naked. Vegeta watched her backside in amusement.

"No you don't woman," he said easily picking her up and flinging her over his shoulder.

"Vegeta! Put me down right now!" She screamed. He grinned.

And then he dropped her flat. She turned red with fury.

"VEGETA YOU ASSHOLE!!"

Okay he wasn't perfect. Not even close. But she liked him anyway, he was still her prince. And they lived happily ever after, sort of.


End file.
